The Girl
by Stolen TARDIS
Summary: A mere mortal lies awake as her parents are taken from her. Her uncle comes to save her and she is taken to Asgard for protection. Over the years, she becomes a woman and develops her powers over metal. But one day, she meets a man that would change everything. LokixOC. First fanfiction!
1. Prologue

Prologue

She shut her eyes tight as the chaos around her thickened. Resorting to crawling into her secret compartment under the bed in her room, she listened to the noise outside her bedroom door and remembered her mother.

"_Everything is going to be alright. You must promise to stay here until Uncle Dave comes to get you. I do not know what may happen to me or your father but know this, we love you so much. Don't ever forget that. What will happen in the near future is happening for a reason. When you come to a point when you don't know what to do, always remember that metal is always there when you need it," her mother quickly told her 5 year old daughter. She kissed her on the forehead and ran outside to meet the chaos. _

After what seemed like an hour to the little girl, she heard her bedroom door open. Quickly, she scrunched up into a ball and slowed her breathing so they wouldn't find her.

"Darling? It's Uncle Dave. It is all safe now, but we may need to have a talk," a man said. He slowly pulled the bed away and the little girl crawled out of her space. As soon as she was standing, she ran to her uncle and he picked her up and just held her, for she was crying. He sat on her bed and held the crying figure, softly comforting her with small pats on the back.

"Uncle, what happened to Mama and Dada?" the little girl asked.

"You are too young to understand now but they are going on a very long journey. They have requested that I take you to a much safer place to live. From there, we will learn to live on what we have."

"But, where will I go to school? And where are we going?" the little girl questioned.

"Asgard, Skylar. We are going to Asgard."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I'm so pleased that people actually read the prologue! Just to let you know, this will be a short chapter but I promise the next ones will be longer. It's actually a funny story because I came up with Skylar's powers through a dream I had. Weird! As of right now, I know what I want the beginning to be but I'm having trouble deciding what the rest of the story should be. I know I want Skylar different and kind of stubborn and unusual. I'm thinking she should have some kind of inner turmoil so she can relate to Loki. But anyway, I would love to hear some suggestions! Please review!**

**I only own Skylar and nothing else.**

Chapter 1

Silence. Quiet. Focus. Peace. I look at the hidden deer, threatening to make an appearance. I silently dare it to. It does and I throw a small rock to get it to look over in my direction. Hidden behind a tall tree, I step out and throw my knife at an unbreakable speed and it hits the deer smoothly between the eyes, killing it immediately. As I walk over to collect my kill, I think about how many times I have done that. How many times until that has become my life. I kill. I eat. I live. And I never regret. For regret can kill a person. And I will survive. I've lived like this for 13 years. I don't remember much before then. All I remember is my mother saying 'metal is always there when you need it' and my uncle whisking me away to Asgard before I could complain.

When I first came to Asgard, my uncle and I live in a regular house and lived regular lives. He was a teacher at the local school while I learned under a tutor who came to our house every day. I hate people. It was because of him that I hated people. They were rude and never understood. After school, my uncle would teach me what he could of self-defense. He would make me run 10 miles a day, bench press more than 100 pounds, and various other work outs. So, I am very cut for a normal Asgardian woman. The funny thing is after the tutor came one day, I realized what my mother really meant.

My uncle and I were silently eating our dinner when my forearm turned to steel. I could not feel the weight of it, but my entire forearm had turned to the grey metal and I could still move it around as usual. After a couple freak out moments and a few yelling fits at my uncle for not telling me (which he had known all along, by the way), I finally got the hang of it and began to develop my skills further. Soon, I was able to turn my entire body into steel, manipulate any kind of metal, throw knifes that came out of nowhere, and when I was all steel, I was invincible. After a while, I realized that I could actually use this power to do something useful.

Not long after I had fully developed my skills, my uncle died. He was old and it was just his time. Angry and fed up with the world, I abandoned my home. I left everything, including my tutor, to live in the forest on the outskirts of Asgard. I live the rest of my life out here, where I hunt and sleep in my homemade shelter. I assume by now the whole realm has forgotten about me. Presumably, I am dead. And I love it.

Lost in thought, I return to picking up my deer and throwing it effortlessly over my shoulder. Not caring who hears, I stomp back to my shelter. When I arrive, I start preparing my deer for lunch. As soon as I am finished eating and have stored the rest for dinner, I decide to go for a swim in the nearby river, not listening to the fact that I'd just ate (I was never much of a rule follower).

Now, I may be tough, a warrior, and a hater of people, but when I'm not hunting, sleeping, or eating, I like to spend my time relaxing in nature. My favorite place to be is in the river. It's so calming and reassuring. I see the most clearly in water.

I strip out of my tight but stretchable, long-sleeved black and silver catsuit that my uncle had made specifically for my skills and that complements my tan skin and remain in my black sports bra and boy shorts. In case you haven't realized, I like black. I stalk down to the river, careful not to disturb any wildlife and place my suit on the bank. As I dunk my feet into the river, I can feel the energy of everything in it. It immediately relaxes me and I pull the rest of my body in. Water. Alive. Beauty.

As I use the last of my oxygen and drag myself to the surface, I hear a noise in the distance, not realizing that my life would soon be changed forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! Thank you for reading! So here's the next chapter and the next one is going to be a Loki POV so we can get all his feels. Please review! I love to hear suggestions for my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

From all my training my senses are heightened, so I know danger when I hear it and this was almost off my radar. I jumped out of the water, grabbed my suit, and hid in a small cavern in the bank, putting the suit on. Slowly, I am able to distinguish talking between a man and a woman. People don't come into the forest. This is my territory. These people will pay, but first, I will listen.

"Oh, darling, isn't it lovely this time of year? When the trees are just starting to blossom," remarked the female voice.

"Indeed," replied the male with a shockingly piercing and British voice.

As they came from a clearing across the river, I noticed two things. One, the girl was beautiful and obviously attracted to the guy. And two, the male was handsome but there was something off about him. That made my radar spike even more. While she had pink, rosy skin, an extremely thin figure and long auburn hair, he had very pale skin, a muscular figure, and gelled, black hair that reached to his shoulders. He was very mesmerizing in his black and green leather outfit.

But what am I thinking? They are on my territory and I will make them get off.

"Darling, I think I see the perfect gift for you. I'll be right back so stay here!" the lady giggled as she skipped away. Then it was just me and him. Time to make my move.

A knife materializes in my hand and I chuck it perfectly into the tree right next to the man's head. He jumps and looks to see where it came from. I come out from my cavern, showing myself, and throw another knife, almost hitting him again.

"I thought you would have understood the first time that I want you and your girlfriend to leave," I said with authority.

The man chuckled and started pacing towards me, not the reaction I had expected.

"Oh, her? She's not my girlfriend. Just some pathetic girl who wants to marry me. No biggie."

Getting angry at his confidence, I threw another knife.

"My dear, you really should stop doing that. Someone could get hurt," he said, teleporting across the river (he must have been a sorcerer) and finally standing in front of me. Looking at him closer, I begin to understand more. I may hate people, but that does not mean I am bad at analyzing them. He had to have been at least 8 inches taller than me and he stood naturally with his hands behind his back. There was a strong sense of cold emitting from him. He had high cheekbones and a long nose that complemented his best feature. His eyes. They were unlike anything I'd ever seen. Like the perfect emerald, with specks of white and black and grey that popped out because of his pale face and jet black hair. Gorgeous as they were in color, I read his emotions. On the outside, he seemed confident and maybe even excited at meeting someone who just appeared outside a cave in the forest. But on the inside, I saw struggle and hurt and confusion. He had definitely captured my attention.

"Well, if it keeps people out of my territory."

"Your territory? Actually, I believe this is my territory," he snickered with a curious and wanting look on his face.

I looked at him, confused. "Have you been raised in a forest almost your whole life? With no one to live with except nature and a few baboons? Didn't think so," I said, getting up in his face.

He glared at me and replied "You really don't recognize Loki, your own prince of Asgard?"

I must have had a shocked expression because he smirked, but it was soon replaced by my earlier angrier one.

"Well, prince or not, you are in my territory so I'll kindly ask you and your friend to leave before I get really angry."

"Oh? And what happens when you get angry?" he asked, still smirking.

"You don't want to know," I shot back. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What if I don't want to leave?" he retorted, stepping closer so we were inches away.

"And why wouldn't you?" I said, trying not to be bothered by him too much.

"Because you…intrigue me."

I stopped. It was that moment I knew something was up. The way he looked at me, the way he stood, his words.

"What do you want with me? I'm nothing special. Just a girl in the forest, minding her own business."

"But you are so much more. I've never met a girl such as you. All the ladies around the palace are dull. They waste their time looking pretty and finding suitors. But you. You live out here in the wild all alone and I'm assuming you've taught yourself to hunt, build a shelter, and react to your environment. You're smart. I've also noticed that you created those knives out of nowhere. You are no ordinary girl. Your skin is too tan for the weather of Asgard. Your hair is as white as pure snow and your eyes sparkle with the moonshine and the black water. Altogether, you are beautiful. What do I want with you? A friendship. I want you to meet me at this spot every night where we will spend time together and get to know each other. And perhaps you will tell me of your magic abilities," he responded strongly.

"And if I say no?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him.

He leaned closer to my ear and whispered "I'll persuade you." I couldn't help shivering as his words tingled down my spine.

"You know I'm dangerous. I'm not nice to people. I could hurt you. I'm uncontrollable." I replied, searching his eyes for the true reason he wanted me.

He must have known I was looking because he said "No, you won't. You like me too."

I looked up, studying him. He seemed to know all about me like I knew all about him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have him visit me at night. I do get a bit lonely sometimes. Maybe something good could come out of our friendship. But no, what was I thinking? He could ruin my life!

Before I could say anything, he shocked me by pressing his lips gently down to mine. Totally unexpected. Not knowing what to do since I'd never been in this situation before, I let him kiss me. His kiss was a tender one, telling me he wanted to get to know me better. His lips were soft and reassuring; his breath was cold and smelled of fresh mint leaves. It was an experience I'll never forget. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly pulled me closer.

I came back to my senses and pushed him away, fiercely.

"Loki!" I protested.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't like it," he smirked. I get angry at myself for blushing, something I never do.

"Loki! Hello? I've brought you a gift!" the woman's voice was heard through the trees.

Quietly, Loki whispered to me. "Meet me here tonight at 6 o'clock. Don't be late." He gave me a smile and teleported across the river to meet the woman. I didn't feel like meeting her so I ran as fast as I could back to my camp to wait for tonight.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so glad you like it! This chapter is a bit short, just so you know and personally, I think it could have been better because I'm not too good at getting into Loki's head. I hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Loki's POV

"Darling, I think I see the perfect gift for you. I'll be right back so stay here!" she scampered off to find me a gift. Ladies and their wooing. No matter what the gift was it would not satisfy me. She was, after all, only another girl begging to marry a prince. I was never too fond of women, although, I get the attention all the time. It can be annoying but this particular woman wanted to go for a walk and who was I to refuse? She was, of course, beautiful.

I jumped as a knife whizzed by my head. I followed its trail to where it came from. Soon, another was thrown next to my head. I find the source of the throwing to be a girl standing on the opposite bank of the river.

Time stopped. The scene around me shimmered away. All I saw was her. Her hair, her clothes, her muscled arms, her knives, her figure, her stance, her posture, her eyes. I seized her up. Her black catsuit stretched all around her strengthened body, making her beautiful tan skin pop and hugging it in places I never knew existed. She was posed as if she was the queen of the kingdom. Her arms were clenched at her sides and her legs spread apart in a stance that showed she knew what she was doing and wouldn't let anyone get in her way. I risked talking and getting closer to her.

As I teleported across the river, I noticed her more clearly. Her face was sharp and ready with her nose petite and dark, full lips. Her hair looked like silk, white and shiny and settling perfectly on her shoulders. The girl's most striking feature was her eyes. They were a beautiful silver, like a metallic gem, that stood out because of her dark skin and white hair. Behind them were a hidden sense of melancholy and anger that I knew she would never show but I could tell she was a fierce warrior and was dark and dangerous.

I liked her. I wanted her. She filled me with a felling I've never felt before. Longing. I yearned for her to be by my side, to stay there and never leave. I wanted to touch her in all ways possible, to introduce new things to her, to control her. I knew I must have her. And I always get what I want.

We continued a conversation until I moved it up a notch. She resisted, like I knew she would. But I would do everything in my power to make sure she liked me in return. She was brave to stand up to her prince. She had confidence and conviction that only made me want her more. But she was firm. She would take some manipulation. I waited until the perfect moment to kiss her. I could tell she was surprised. Having spent all her time in the woods, I figured she hadn't had time for romance. Even so, she did not immediately pull away, as I thought she would. Instead, she paused, as if living out the moment while it was there. Her lips were slightly rugged from living outside but I could make them soft again. I could fill her empty gap if she'd only let me in.

I tried once more to alter her feelings of hate towards me. And it worked. Tonight's date would be the most interesting thing she'd probably experienced in a long time, providing everything went as planned. Of course, friendship first. Once she was comfortable with me, I would make my move, whether it be tonight or not. Forgetting everything else in my miserable life, I made it my goal to have her. She will see my way in life. My point of view. How I suffer every single day. We will become one.

Since my failure on Midgard, Odin had locked me in prison for 1 year with no companions or visitors without my powers. Torture. When he thought I was worthy enough, he allowed me out of the cell and gave me my powers back and told me I could do anything as long as I had someone with me at all times. Maybe this girl would change things. Maybe if she came to the palace with me and proved someone cared for me, Odin would allow me to roam freely. Perhaps. Such thoughts roamed my head as I came up with a plan.

This girl would change everything. And all I had to do was what I do best. Mischief.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! School has finally kicked in and I have musical theater rehearsal after school for a while and by the time I get home, I don't really feel like doing much. So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! i only own Skylar and nothing else. Please review!**

**Random thought of the day: Dociousaliexpiisticfragacali rupus. (And, yes, I can actually say that)**

* * *

Chapter 4

In my shelter in the forest, I have constructed a chair of sorts made of wood. There, I spend my time thinking about anything I want. Usually I think about new hunting strategies or what I would do if someone threatened me. But not today. No, today was different. I was thinking about my "date" tonight. I had just finished the rest of my deer and I was to meet Loki in a half an hour. Sitting on that chair was usually relaxing, but today I was fidgety and fought to keep still. I guess I must have been nervous. This is a new emotion. I'm usually the one to be the leader, to have everything planned out. But not tonight. Tonight, everything was a gamble. After all the years living in the forest, I have never encountered another person. Conversation is new. I supposed I'll just see where it goes.

But I don't like people. Despise them. And now I was going to let another person, let alone a prince, to borrow me from my home in the forest. It was definitely nerve-wrecking. As the hour grew closer, I sat and thought about how far I had let Loki into my life already. I mentally slapped myself for getting attached so easily. Loki had gotten far enough into my emotions that he could manipulate them. I told myself that tonight, he would not be easily let in again. I started to walk toward our meeting place.

When I arrived, he was not there. I sighed and climbed up my favorite tree, right by the river, and perched in it. From the top, I could see all of Asgard. It was an extraordinary sight. I could see everyone doing everything. But I could not see Loki heading my way. Using my naturally heightened senses, I looked for him, wondering where he was. I found him to have snuck up behind me on the tree.

"Trying to sneak up on me?" I asked calmly without turning. I heard him climb up and sit next to me.

"No. Just trying not to disturb your peace," was the reply. How generous. "It's so pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes. I come up here as often as I can to see the view," I said, turning to him and immediately falling in his eyes. Well, there goes my control.

"It's even nicer seeing it with you."

I looked away, pushing his words out of my head. "Sometimes I wonder what it's like to live in the palace. To be all pampered and pretty. To be…cared about." I look down.

I noticed Loki had clenched his jaw.

"Would you like to go there?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't know how to act or say or anything! I was raised in a forest! Besides, everyone probably thinks I'm dead…" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" I stayed silent. "Give me an explanation?"

Regrettably, I consented, deciding he deserved one after me flinging knives at him earlier. I told him all I remembered of Earth and my mother and my life with my uncle in Asgard and my hatred of people and how I discovered my metallic powers to my uncles death and me running away to live in the forest.

"You can manipulate metal?" Loki inquired softly.

"Yes, I can. I can pretty much do anything with or to any kind of metal."

There was an awkward silence.

Then I broke it "So tell me about your family. It must be nice being a prince and all."

"It has its ups and downs. As you already know, I am one of the princes of Asgard, with the other being Thor, the god of thunder while I'm the god of mischief and lies. For almost my whole life, Thor and I were raised as brothers and good friends but he was always favored over me. I didn't know why. It was always Thor this and Thor that. My parents, Odin and Frigga, always praised Thor's victories in battle but never batted an eyelash when I would ace a sorcerer test. It made me so mad that he was always first and he was proud about it. He was constantly filled with hubris and he always got away with it," Loki's voice started filling with anger. "Until a couple years ago, I had never known my true heritage. After a run on with some frostgiants, my skin turned blue instead of burning away. I stormed to Odin and demanded an explanation. Then he told me that I was really a kidnapped frostgiant from the war between the races. I was angry. At Thor for being favored over me, at Odin for not telling me I was adopted, and at the world for paying attention to Thor and never to me. Ever since then, I've hated Thor more for being so arrogant and rude and being an actual son of Odin. But for me, I have no one else to turn to. After my failure on Midgard, I was locked in prison with no visitors for 1 year. Now, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a companion to watch my every move. But truly, I'm alone," Loki explained as I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

Now, I'm not a touchy-feely person and I certainly didn't want to show any affection toward him, but I figured now was a perfect time to give Loki a hug. Watching Loki, I scooted closer to him on the branch and wrapped my arms around him, pulling his head to my chest. He willingly returned the embrace and wept quietly. I felt quite helpless, in this situation. Thinking about it, I knew Loki probably didn't have any friends. He was probably alone in the palace most of the day. And I knew how awful it was to be lonely. I couldn't just leave this lost child to fend for himself. I took a big risk.

"You know, Loki, you and I are a lot alike. You've lost your family. So have I. I've been alone for most of my life and so have you. You know I'm not good with people but I'm willing to help you."

Loki looked up from our embrace, wiping away his tears. "What do you mean?"

"If you want me to, I will go to the palace with you and maybe live there to keep you company," I said, hesitantly, knowing what I was getting myself into.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yes. I would, Loki. Providing you don't make fun of me or make me do anything girly."

He smiled. "Well, it's going to take some getting used to. And I'll have to talk to Odin."

"We'll make it work," I said, smiling. Loki began to explain to me how Asgardian women act in the palace and that I wouldn't be required to act fancy but I should at least act desirable and that I couldn't kill everybody that frowns at me. I laughed. It had always been my dream to see it. Now, don't mistake me, the forest will forever be where my heart lies. But I can imagine the palace so elegant I can't even describe.

"I'm still trying to get over this metal thing. I've never heard of something like that before," Loki smirked.

"Yeah, neither have I. I'm beginning to think maybe my parents know something about it but I can't ask them because I don't know where they are."

Loki nodded. "Will you show me something cool?"

I laughed. "Maybe another time, your highness."

He laughed along with me. "Oh there's no need for that. Loki will do just fine. Tomorrow morning, I will meet you here at 8 and will tell you of the plan. Tonight, I will discuss this with Odin and Frigga. I believe they will go for the idea of me having company."

"Alright, fine." I suddenly had a straight face and Loki got concerned.

"What?"

"This relationship will be strictly a friendship," I demand.

"We shall see," Loki smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up," I remarked.

"As you wish. I'll see you tomorrow," Loki said, as we scrambled down the tree and headed our separate ways. "Wait! I didn't catch your name."

I turned back and smiled. "Skylar. My name is Skylar."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! I know I have been updating a lot recently and I hate to break that streak but my best friend asked me to write him a story, so I am and I probably won't be updating every day. I'll try to switch every other day but I have rehearsal on Mondays and Wednesdays and then there's the whole homework issue. My new story is about Narnia (cuz everybody loves Narnia) and I will post it within the next couple days so you should all check it out! I'm open to suggestions and I'm pleased that you like it! Please review!**

**Random thought of the day: The human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood up to 30 feet!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up freshly energized. Everything inside me was yearning to hunt. But then I remember Loki and my heart starts pounding. Looking at my sundial, I see it is 7 o'clock already. Sighing, I get out of me grass-made bed and take a quick bath in the river so I can go out and hunt. After a couple miles of stalking through the forest, looking for prey, I spot a fox. Getting excited (because fox meat is extremely good), I duck down and watch, pulling out a knife. The fox walking into a small cave. Moving a bit closer, I see two baby foxes waiting for their mother. I immediately put down my knife and then realize as they disappear what I have just done. On a normal day, I would not have hesitated to kill the fox and her two babies. But today I was distracted. What is happening to me? I meet one guy and my entire life is thrown off kilter. Sigh. I start to head back without breakfast, knowing Loki would be coming soon to tell me his news.

As I arrive at our meeting spot, I notice he is already there sitting on a rock with his back to me looking at the river. Deciding to play a trick on him, I turn my hand to metal, cool it down so it is freezing and stick it down his shirt. He jumps up and turns around, shocked at the sudden cold. I start laughing hysterically at the look on his face which was a mixture of being dumbstruck and surprised.

Regaining his composure, Loki spoke "That was not a very nice trick to play, my dear."

"No, but it was sure funny!" I said, still laughing.

"Fine, you want to play it that way? Okay!" Loki responded, smirking as he picked me up and threw me into the river.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" I shouted, shivering as I got out of the freezing river.

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart," he responded smartly.

I rolled my eyes and asked him what Odin and Frigga had said.

His face lit up as he told me that they had consented and were very excited to have a companion for their son. I smiled, knowing at least I could do something for someone, if not for myself. I knew I would have to work on not hating people and get out of my bad habits but it would all be worth it if I could see the palace.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Now, silly! Go pack your things!" he commanded.

"I don't have any things," I said awkwardly.

"Oh. Well then we are leaving now! I'll make sure that you will have Frigga to help you get settled," Loki exclaimed, picking me up bridal style, both still soaking wet, and starting to walk to the palace. I struggled to get down from his grasp, but he wouldn't let me. Soon, I gave up.

When we got there, there were three men and a woman dressed in armor waiting for us. One of the men was very stout with a long, curly red beard. Another man was grim-looking and looked a bit Asian. The last man had short light blonde hair and had a smile that probably all the girls fell for. The woman on the other hand had raven black hair and a very stern look to her.

"Skylar, meet Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral," Loki told me.

"We have been offered the pleasure of being your welcome party!" the large one named Volstagg said.

"Yes, and we will kindly escort you to your chambers, Miss Skylar," Fandral, the handsome one, told me.

"Oh no, just Skylar is fine. And don't think you guys have to treat me like royalty, because I'm not," I said firmly.

"Well, it looks like someone has an attitude today. Woke up on the wrong side of the straw?" Sif taunted.

Sensing that I was about to hurt someone, Loki held me back.

"I think it's time to show you your chambers. They are right next to mine so if you have any questions, come ask me," Loki soothed. As he led me away, I was thankful that he restrained me because I knew I would have hurt Sif if I could have. "You must not show your powers to anyone but Odin and Frigga until they say so," he hissed in my ear.

And then I got to see the palace for the first time. Words cannot express how amazing it was. It seemed everything was made of gold and there were plants scattered everywhere. People littered the palace in formal attire that I hoped I wouldn't have to wear. The ladies stood with the shoulders back, chins up and with men on their arms. There were also a fair amount of servants around. I told myself I would have to go on a tour later.

Soon, we arrived in my new bedroom and Loki left to his. Decorated in silver and black, I immediately loved it. The bed was so soft compared to what I usually sleep in and I even had a gigantic bathroom. After exploring my room for a while and discovering my new Asgardian clothes, I went over to Loki's. Knocking on the door, I entered when he admitted me. He was stretched out on his bed. Standing up, he came over to me.

"Do you find your chambers comfortable?" he asked sincerely.

"I do, thank you. It is very pleasant here. But you know that sometimes I will need to return to the forest to keep my humanity."

"Of course, my dear. Anything for you." I decided to ask him the question I came in for.

"Loki, what are we going to do here? I've came. I'll live. But what are we to do?" I questioned.

"Well, first, we are going to meet Odin and Frigga and possibly Thor. Next, we will do whatever we want to do."

"Well, that's not very descriptive," I stated.

Loki chuckled and gave me a very seductive grin. "What would you like to do, Skylar?"

Turning away from his teasing gaze, I responded, "Not what you're thinking of."

"And what am I thinking of?" he said, knowing he'd caught me.

"I…uh…just no…" I said as it got awkward. Then I made a huge mistake. I looked into his eyes and he knew he had won me. Smiling, Loki pulled me closer to him so we were inches away.

"What? Is this what I'm thinking of?" Loki whispered. I struggled in his tight grip and he let me go.

"No. We are to remain friends and nothing more." I said confidently.

Accepting his temporary defeat, he grinned. "As you wish, my dear."

Determined not to fall under his gaze again, I asked him if we should meet Odin and Frigga. He replied that we should and we headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Ooooooh what's gonna happen? hehe just kidding I know what's gonna happen. I hope you like the new chapter! I like new ideas! Review!**

**Random thought for the day: AVENGERS COMES OUT ON TUESDAY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Loki and I arrived at Odin and Frigga just as they were about to send a guard to fetch us. I walk into the room, admiring the beautiful decorations. They were so exquisite and precise that I wondered how someone could have designed them. Walking up to the throne, Loki motioned for me to kneel, which I did reluctantly.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Frigga said as she came over to me standing up.

Trying my best to be polite, I responded, "It sure is." Loki flinched.

Stepping in front of me, he tried to explain. "Uh, Skylar has lived in the forest most of her life so please excuse her faults. She was not properly brought up." I glared at him at the insult.

"Oh, no worries, dear. I'm sure she'll get used to it," Frigga said, confidently. She turned to me. "I can't wait to show you the palace. You'll love it! It'll be nice to have another girl to talk to."

"Uh, yes. I would like that," I said, awkwardly, trying to hide the lie. By that time, the Allfather had come down to see us as well.

"So, Skylar, is it? Would you tell us a little about yourself? Loki didn't give us much detail," Odin asked.

Me, being a brat, I said, "Not really." Once again, Loki came to my rescue.

"What she means is she's still settling into everything so she's a bit confused but she would love to tell you later. Right, Skylar?" Loki said, gritting his teeth at me. I could tell he was agitated.

"Yes," I growled, equally annoyed at him.

"Perfect! Now, you go enjoy the palace. You may tell us your story later," the Allfather told me. Loki and I bowed to the pair and walked out. As soon as the door had closed behind us, Loki slammed me against a pillar, his arm on my throat.

"What was that?! Huh? That was your one chance to get them on your good side and you blew it!" Loki hissed.

After my feelings of shock disappeared, anger filled my emotions. "Don't ask me to be someone I'm not. I will not change my entire life just for you, got it?" I said yanking his arm from my throat.

"Well, you're going to have to change some of it because now you're in my territory," Loki argued, walking away. Now, I was really angry that he'd used one of my lines against me.

"Don't you walk away from me!" I yelled, throwing a knife into a pillar he was next to. He stopped and turned around. Rage covered his face as he walked back toward me.

"No? Why? Does it hurt your perfect little feelings?" Loki said, taunting me.

Then, I snapped. And things went downhill from there. As soon as he got close enough, I kneed him as hard as I could in his man parts. He doubled over in pain. I walked passed him but I didn't get very far before he had teleported in front of me and slapped me. Hard. It hurt. Holding back my tears, I slowly looked back up at him, now fully recovered.

"You son of a frostgiant," I insulted.

"Exactly," He said, grinning. Getting mad again, I tried once more to irritate him. Using my mind, I felt all the metal in his costume. Grinning as well, I slowly heated it up so it was beyond burning temperature. At first I saw no reaction. Then slowly, his face contorted in pain but it soon went back to its normal smirk when I heard a hissing sound. Looking at the metal, I saw it was softly steaming. Realizing, I saw Loki had turned into his frostgiant state to cool off the metal. He looked quite menacing, but not enough to frighten me. He had won. Again. Not caring anymore, I ran off down the hall to who knows where, hoping Loki wouldn't follow me.

Suddenly, as I turned around a corner, I ran into something big. And hard. Falling on the ground and rubbing my head where a bump was forming, I looked up to see what it was. Standing there was a very muscular man with a short, scraggily beard and long, soft, golden hair that flowed to his shoulders. He was dressed in silver armor with a long red cape and a large hammer hanging on his belt. He tried to help me but I pushed him away as I stood back up.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss. I should not have been standing there," the man said, concerned.

"I'm okay. I shouldn't have been running anyway," I replied, grumpily.

"If I may ask, why were you running in the first place?" he asked.

Feeling weak, I answered. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just trying to get away from someone."

"I see. There is a red mark on your cheek. Did this person hurt you?"

"It was nothing I couldn't deal with," I said, getting annoyed.

"Ah. Well, would you like me to escort you to your room?" This man was persistent.

Thinking about it, I decided it would be a good idea. If I happened to run into Loki, I wanted him to stay away and the easiest way to make him do that is if I was with another man. As we started walking, he kept talking.

"I'm Thor, by the way." He said. I stopped and turned to him.

"Thor? As in prince of Asgard Thor? As in Loki's half-brother Thor?" I questioned.

He stopped as well. "How do you know Loki?"

"He was the one I was running away from," I admitted.

Thor took in a breath. "And he hurt you?"

"Not badly. I can deal with it."

"Ah, you must be the girl he was talking about. The one he met in the forest?" Thor inquired.

"That's me. I'm Skylar." I said, unenthusiastically.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Lady Skylar," Thor said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you too." We continued on our way to my room. I wondered about Thor. Loki had described him to be arrogant and prideful but to me, he seemed kind and respectful. Could Loki have been lying? Well, he may be the god of lies, but there was no way he would lie about that. Thor tried to talk to me on the way but I wasn't in the mood so I didn't answer him very thoroughly. Soon, we arrived at my chambers (and never saw Loki, by the way) and he said goodbye and kissed my hand again.

"I hope we meet again, Miss Skylar," Thor said. I attempted a smile as I walked into my quarters and plopped down on my bed, ready to take a nap.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't get anything up earlier! It's been kinda rushed these last couple days. I'll try to update as often as I can but I don't know how often that will be. Thank you to all of the views and reviews! And also, this is kind of a filler chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

**Random thought of the day: Loki's song: Don't Rain on My Parade by Barbra Streisand**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was woken suddenly from my nap by my door swinging open. Rolling over grumpily, I looked at my visitor. Queen Frigga had appeared at the door along with a small maid-like woman. She had short, brown hair and was a bit round in the middle.

"Oh! Forgive me for barging in, I should have knocked." Frigga said.

"Naw, it's okay, I was about to get up anyway," I lied. I got off my bed and approached Frigga, not caring that my clothes were rumpled and my hair was probably a mess.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to know how you were settling in here. I hope no one has been treating you too harshly."

I didn't want to mention that Loki and I had had a fight, so I told her I had met Thor.

"Oh, you did? Wonderful!" Frigga exclaimed.

"Yes, he was quite…polite."

"I'm glad. I also wanted to come in here to introduce you to your servant while you are staying here," she said, gesturing to the other woman. She had her head bowed and was shuffling her feet. Looking up, she spoke to me.

"It is an honor to be serving you, miss," the girl said, lightly.

"This girl will be satisfying your every need. I must be leaving now, but you two may talk or whatever you like. I'll see you later, Skylar," Frigga said as she left the room in a hurry, leaving me alone with the servant. She was quiet until I broke the silence.

"So…what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know my name. It is unimportant," the girl replied.

"Well, now I bet you don't want me to call you 'servant' all the time, do you?" She shook her head. "Right. So tell me your name."

"My name is Ariana, miss."

"Thank you. Now, I don't require anything at the moment, so you may leave." Ariana curtseyed and headed out the door.

Now, I was alone. Sighing, I sat on my comfy bed and thought about everything that had happened recently. Everything that changed my life. All because of that one man. If we had never met, I would not even be here right now. At the time, he seemed mysterious yet playful. Now, even after our fight, he still seems mysterious and playful but in a different perspective. Now, he was violent and determined. Just by watching all of the times he smirked at me, I know he's a brat. Because he has always been rejected and ignored, he has become hateful and full of lust. He gets what he wants. Always. I see that now. But what does he want? Me? What I possibly give that he doesn't already have. Maybe because I'm like him in many ways that he feels he needs someone who likes what he likes. Thinks how he thinks. Or maybe, he wants something he doesn't yet have and he sees it in me.

After thinking about him some more, I realize that he's had a pretty big affect on me, too. I know it has only been a day since I met him, but I feel connected to him in a way I've never felt before. It seems I can actually understand him, which I'm sure nobody does. Maybe this Loki isn't so bad after all. Maybe people actually have worth. Maybe I could have a chance at having a friend. There's a weird thought. Almost all my life, I've been sheltered in a cave, left alone by everything and everyone. But him. He dared to talk to me. Something I had never experienced before. Maybe…I would learn to like him.

I made up my mind to go talk to him. Even if he went all frostgiant on me. After taking a long shower and dressing in my normal catsuit, I slowly walked to his room, still unsure of what to say. As I reach his room, I cautiously, yet firmly walk into it without knocking. Loki is there, sitting of his bed, leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head.

"Ya know, I could have been changing," he said.

"But you weren't," I countered, striding to where he sat and slid next to him. We just sat there for a while, staring at the door. "Loki, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you like," he said, not looking at me.

I thought up the words in my head, trying to make them sound right or everything would go wrong. "Loki, are you…okay?"

He turns to me. "What makes you ask that?" He said with a slightly confused face.

"Nothing," I say, looking away.

"I am the god of lies, you can't lie to me."

Not accepting defeat yet, I responded, "I am…concerned about you."

"Why?"

"Because you treat me really nice when we first meet and now you get all mad 'cause of a simple mistake," I explained.

Turning, Loki adjusted his position so he and I were looking straight at each other.

"I am okay. I've just been so frazzled with you coming here to be with me that it's messing up my feelings.

"Messed them up enough so you would hurt me?"

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for when you got here. I couldn't sleep last night, thinking about it. And now I've hurt the reason why I'm happy. So I'm sorry, Skylar," Loki admitted.

"It's alright. I understand. Everyone has those days. Even me," I said, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. A real smile, not one of those fake ones he usually gives.

"Thank you," he said.

Chuckling, I said, "I still would have kicked your butt out there."

Going along with it, he replied, "Oh, really? I bet I know your weakness."

"I don't have any weaknesses."

"Oh yes you do!" Loki said as he started tickling me. Turned out, I do have a weakness. As soon as he started, I tried to get away.

"Loki, stop! That's cheating!" I gasped. Finally, I got tired of the tickling and forcefully pushed him off me. "Hey. I said stop."

"Fine, fine," Loki said. We both had straight faces. Then, we burst out laughing. We continued laughing until we were out of breath and just lay on his bed. "Want to do something fun?"

I put on my serious face. "What?"

"Let's go to the gardens. They're lovely this time of year." Loki suggested. I agreed and off we went.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long! I've been pretty busy. This was a very exciting chapter to write and I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think! I also think I may be moving their relationship a bit too fast and some feedback would be nice! Enjoy!**

**Random thought of the day: I'm getting a dog in a couple weeks!**

* * *

Chapter 8

When we got there, I realized Loki wasn't kidding when he said the gardens were beautiful. I swear the entire garden was covered in flowers and hedges. There was barely any room to walk! Finding a small path, I followed behind Loki as we leisurely walked along, admiring the sight. I did not know any of the flower's names, but I figured it didn't matter, compared to their beauty. Finally, the path widened and we were in the middle of the garden. In front of me was a large fountain, springing with fresh water. I looked over at Loki and gave him a playful grin. Running up to the fountain with him right behind me, I jumped in, not caring about how wet I got and started splashing Loki, who had decided not to jump in after me.

"Hey! Stop that!" Loki protested as I flung more water at him. I snickered in reply. "Okay, then. Two can play at this game." He jumped in the water with me, drenching me again with the cool water. The fight continued for a while until we got tired and I got out to lay on the cold stone path, basking in the warm sun. Loki got out and lay beside me.

"When you said they were pretty, I didn't think you meant _this_ pretty," I said.

"What, you think I would lie?" Loki replied, smirking. I just look at him, not being able to tell if he was joking. "Alright, you've got a point." He laughed. We laid there in a silence, not at all awkward until Loki sat up.

"Let's play a game."

I sat up, too. "What kind of game?" I asked.

"A game that Thor and I used to play when we were kids. Come on. I'll lead you to where we play it," Loki said, standing and offering me his hand to help me up. I hesitated, not sure if I should grab it and confirm our friendly relationship or get up myself and ignore it. "What? You afraid of me?"

Glaring, I grab his hand and let him help me up, just to prove I wasn't scared of him. "Psht, scared of you? There's nothing to be scared of. You're just a big, fluffy teddy bear!" I said, playfully pinching his cheek. He laughed.

"Oh, I'll give you something to be scared of." Loki picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and stated walking to his "game". I pounded my fists against his back and yelled at him to put me down. He, of course, just laughed and kept walking so I stopped struggling. Slowly, I gained a smirk on my face as I turned my body to steel, making me weigh much more and Loki began to falter.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Loki complained. Unfortunately for me, he was still pretty strong so he continued to carry me, adjusting to my newly added weight. I pouted and turned back to normal, knowing it had had no effect on him whatsoever. Suddenly, he stopped and set me back on the ground. "We're here." I looked at my surroundings and saw we were in an arena of sorts with dummies everywhere.

"Loki, where are we?" I asked, curious.

"We, my dear, are at the most sophisticated training arena in Asgard," he replied.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Well, no, I suppose, but it's incredibly fun to practice here."

"Why?"

Loki chuckled. "Because as soon as you hit the target, it repairs itself. The dummies are virtually indestructible. That's what makes it fun."

I was confused. "Why in the world would you want to practice killing something that wouldn't die? Wouldn't that just deplete your energy?"

"Perhaps. If you don't know how to defeat it properly. You see, with the press of the button over here, all of the dummies come to life. That's what makes the fight realistic. But I have found the secret to destroying them. In the back of their thigh is a weak spot right above the knee. Hit the dummy there, and he'll cripple immediately and won't get back up," Loki explained. "Are you up to the challenge?" He smirked.

Smirking back, I replied, "Of course."

"First one to defeat 20 of the dummies wins," he said, pointing to the scoreboard.

"You're on," I answered. Loki summoned his armor while I turned back into my steel self. We entered the fenced arena; Loki pressed the button, the dummies turned on, and the battle begun.

Now that I was in battle mode, I tuned Loki out. I only focused on the dummy that was now charging at me. Slowing down my breathing, I summoned an iron sword and closed my eyes. Silence. Quiet. Focus. Peace. As the dummy got close enough for me to hit it, I jerked open my eyes and swung at his arm. The dummy blocked my sword easily with his own. I know I'm not the best with swords, I prefer my knives, but I can be good when I want to. Breaking away from his block, I lunge for his stomach, only to be swatted away by a shockingly fast dummy. I stood, circling the dummy, contemplating my next move. I had not trained in so long, I had almost forgotten how. Remembering my previous training with my uncle, I smiled as the one piece of advice he always gave me ran through my mind.

_Never make the first move._

And sure enough, the dummy swung toward my midsection, to which I swiftly dodged, and then faked a blow to my legs and tried to punch me in the face. But I was ready. I caught his fist and twisted his wrist, making him turn awkwardly. He took the opportunity to use the flat of his sword to hit hard on my shin. Ouch. I guess I was a bit rusty, even with a suit of steel. Getting angry, I chopped his head off with ease. I knew that would only distract him, which it did, so I quickly cut off the arm I was holding and spin him around. I hit the sensitive spot Loki mentioned and the dummy crumpled to the ground. Smiling at my first victory, I look up to see more dummies headed my way and Loki doing fine on his own.

The rest of the battle was the same. They'd try to hit me twice, I'd block, I'd hit, they'd block, blah, blah, blah. Multiple times, I looked to see how Loki was doing. The scoreboard told me Loki had defeated 16 dummies and I had defeated 9. Getting frustrated, I doubled my efforts to kill the dummies and started to run behind a dummy before it could see me and throw a knife at its death spot. That worked well. Finally, I heard a loud buzzer go off and all the alive dummies shut down. I looked at the scoreboard and it said Loki had gotten 19 dummies and I had gotten 20. I smiled smugly and walked over to Loki, giving his hand a good shake.

"Good game," I said, trying to make my obvious pleasure noticeable.

"You are much better than I had thought. It appears we will have to have a rematch," Loki said, panting.

I laughed. "Okay, fine, but not right now. I'm exhausted! I haven't trained like that in years!" I said, also panting.

"As you wish, my lady," Loki replied, smiling. "One day, we will spar together."

"Well, okay, but it won't end well for you," I said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. He winched. After looking closer, I saw he had suffered an injury that needed to be treated. "Oh! You're hurt."

"Naw, it's nothing. I'll live," he replied, hiding his distress.

"Whether you'll live or not, I'm getting you treated. Come on," I said. I made him walk back to the palace rather quickly so he could get to a doctor. Once there, he told me once he was treated, he would meet me in my room to we could go to dinner. I nodded, leaving him to heal and me to worry over dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: So, um here's chapter 9. I hope you like it! Suggestions are welcome! **

**Random thought of the day: I really want some nachos right now.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I'd never been invited to a dinner before. Then again, I had lived in the woods most of my life. I had absolutely no idea what to do. So, I just sat on my bed, procrastinating getting ready. I was temporarily saved from my worries by the door slowly opening. In walked the maid, Ariana.

"Pardon me, miss, but I do believe dinner time is closing rather quickly and you do not seem ready," she said.

Normally, I would have shot back a remark that she should mind her own business but I was too tired to care. "Well, you have guessed correctly," I said, helplessly. Then, I realized that this maid had most likely lived at the palace longer than I have and could maybe give me some help. Reluctantly, I asked for it.

"Oh! Of course, madam! I had forgotten that you were not well acquainted with the living style here; it was rude of me not to ask. I will help you at once," she hurried.

Right away, she walked to my closet. She explained that I must wear something formal but not too fancy. As she looked through my clothes, that I had yet to look at yet, she pulled out a dress.

"This one should be the perfect choice, miss. Will you go try it on?" she asked, holding out the dress.

As I took it and walked to the bathroom to change, I studied the dress more carefully. It was long, floor-length, and a beautiful maroon color. It was strapless and fit tight around my chest, with a loose, silky train down the back. Silver gems were encrusted on a ribbon under my breasts and along the hem of the dress. It seemed the perfect fit for a dinner.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ariana looking through a row of shoes. As she heard me come out, she stood up. "You look very pretty, Miss Skylar. I believe I have found some shoes to go with that dress, as well." She held up a pair of silver heels that flaunted my feet well.

Quickly, she rushed to do my hair, which was a surprising feeling. I wasn't quite used to all the pulling and poofing, but I knew it would be worth it. In the end, my white hair had been pulled back into a high bun with a few loose, newly made curls around my face. Ariana added some makeup to my bland face and proclaimed I was done.

Slowly walking up to my full body length mirror, I looked. And I liked what I saw. I had seen my dress, I had seen my shoes, I had seen my hair, but together, that was something else. I could clearly see how my done-up hair and silver shoes complemented my dress. As for my face, I barely recognized myself. A light pink eye shadow had been added, along with a shiny lip-gloss. If someone else were looking at me, they might have called me beautiful, but I was too modest for that.

Turning around, I walked to Ariana and slowly enveloped her in a giant hug. "Thanks for everything. I would have never been able to achieve this without you."

"Any time, miss," Ariana smiled and walked out of the room.

Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I followed her out and walked to the dining room. When I walked in, everyone, including Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three, was already there. They were standing and talking, but they all looked up when I walked in the room. As I look around at the shocked stares, I saw Fandral's jaw literally drop. It got awkward fast, but I was saved by Loki, who rushed over and offered me his arm. I slowly grabbed it and we started walking to the table. As everyone else started moving, too, Loki whispered in my ear. "You look exquisite, darling." I flinched at the term. Not wanting to make a scene, I didn't respond. He led me to a chair near the end of the table, where Odin was, and sat down next to me. Odin started to talk.

"I am honored to be able to share this dinner with the girl that has caught Loki's attention," he started. I grimaced and Loki looked awkward. "I hope you enjoy your time here in the palace, Skylar."

"Thank you, Allfather. I'm sure I will," I smiled for good measure. Odin smiled back and summoned the servants. They came out, bringing tons of food with them. I was unable to keep my mouth closed at the sight of all the food. This was enough to feed me for weeks in the forest! I tried to eat like I wasn't starving, but I was, so I dug in.

"I see our little guest likes to eat as much as Volstagg does," Thor said, chuckling. I stopped eating and looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe we'll finally have someone who can best me and Volstagg." I laughed silently and continued to eat, though not as vigorously.

Conversation continued, as normal. Though, I wanted to be left out of it. Frigga asked me again to tell them my story and since everyone wanted me to, I did. At the end, they all looked compassionate and sad that I'd had to live that way but I told them it was no big deal. As dinner pressed on, I finished and listened to peoples conversations. I looked at Loki somewhat desperately and he understood that I wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you all, but Skylar has had a very long day, and I think it would be best to let her return to her chambers," my rescuer said.

"Of course! I do hope you enjoyed dinner. I hope to see you tomorrow for breakfast," Odin said, dismissing me.

Loki stood, helped me out of the chair and led me to my quarters. We stopped outside my door. He turned to me and held my hands. I fidgeted but he wouldn't let go.

"You looked beautiful tonight. And you were very respectful," Loki said.

"I tried. Wasn't as easy as it looked," I responded.

"You did well. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Great! I've already got plans. Dress in something warm and cozy," Loki told me.

"I'll see if I have anything," I said. I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Stunned, I couldn't answer.

"Goodnight, Skylar," Loki said. It wasn't until he had disappeared into his room that I realized how much I loved to hear him say my name.

* * *

**Please review! For me? With a cherry on top?**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's another chapter! Now, I know I'm probably going too fast, but I can't resist! The climax of the story is coming up and it will be interesting. Review and enjoy!**

**Random thought of the day: I love Rubiks cubes.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Thinking of the long day, I slowly walked inside my room and shut the door behind me, as in a trance. I walked to my closet and pulled out something that looked like a light blue nightgown and put it on. Stepping over to my bed, I plopped down on it, exhausted mentally and physically. As much as I tried falling asleep, I couldn't. I decided the best way to calm down was to think about all that had happened that day.

I left my only true home in the intense, messy forest to come to a palace that consisted of maids, fancy gowns, and polite manners. Then I'd met Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They were a peculiar bunch. I'd met the king and queen of Asgard, not knowing what to expect. I had also been disrespectful to them and had gotten a lashing for it. I'd fought with Loki which ended up with me getting to meet his brother, who was not as Loki had described. I had a maid, a very nice maid who would help me when I need it. I'd made up with Loki and we'd gone to the gardens. We played in the water and headed off to the arena, where I beat him badly. We'd come back for him to heal and to go to dinner. I'd showed up in a beautiful gown and ate the best meal of my life. And lastly, Loki had led me to my quarters, where he kissed me on the cheek. So, I'd say I had a full day.

Loki. Just Loki. I never thought I would be rendered speechless by someone but I have been proven wrong. As I think back, I see how I was ready to kill him yesterday for trespassing and now we were practically best friends. Best friends. I've never had a best friend. Everyone I had ever met seemed driven away by me. I told Loki I would be a friend to him, but at the time, I didn't know if I could keep that promise. Now, I still wondered if I could but in a different way. I'd made sure he knew that it was only a friendship and nothing more. But that conversation outside the door jerked me. I saw him in a new light. A different point of view. He wasn't the powerful, playful Loki. He was the determined, I-get-what-I-want type of guy.

And it scared me. What was he willing to do? I'd given him all I could. Or at least I'd given him all I had been willing to give. A friendship. But looking back, I could see he wanted more. I'd never had this kind of attention before, but now…I kind of liked it. I was slowly allowing him to change me because I knew it would be for the better. No one could drive me more away from humanity than I had been. Loki just had a way of digging into my heart and playing with it. But then he was the god of mischief. Perhaps he wasn't a boy who had just lost his puppy. Perhaps he was a man who had his dignity and pride thrown out the window and just needed to be loved. I'd seen the way people act around him. On the outside, they look like they are trying to include him, but on the inside, they are trying to push him away. No one should have to deal with being an outcast, no matter how horrible you are. I know because I was one. But love. That was something I could give him. That was something I should give him. But would I give it to him? Maybe. I don't know if I'm ready to give him everything yet. I thought deeper.

I knew he was playing a game. It may be a vicious, dangerous, and flirty game, but it was a game. And games are what I do best. I would play his game. I would humor him. He was a prince. He could have anything he wanted. Money, property, and women. I was probably only another worthless pawn to him. I will not allow him to turn me into something I'm not. If we are to play this game, he had better be prepared that I am willing to do anything to win. He has won too many times for my liking. It's my turn.

Everything would be determined tomorrow when I would step it up a notch. A small notch, maybe, but a notch no less. Gradually, I began to fall asleep.

In the morning, I woke up fully rested and ready to start the day. I was ready to see how far I could take this game. Jumping out of my warm bed, I shivered and quickly got dressed into a white, long sleeved dress that fell to my knees, enabling me to run if necessary. I put on a pair of white flats as well to match the dress. Looking at my hair, I took it out of last night's bun and let it flow freely, running a brush through it while taking off my makeup. Today was my day. Today, I would get to pick our activities. Smiling mischievously, I ran out the door to Loki's room.

Running in without knocking, I found him sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Loki! Rise and shining! Time to get up! We have a big day ahead of us!" I yelled at him, jumping on him in his bed. He woke up suddenly, thrashing and struggling to get me off. Finally, he succeeded and I was thrown onto the floor, laughing so hard I didn't bother to get up.

"What was that for? You could have just asked me to wake up," Loki complained, getting out of bed and coming over to me. Looking at him, I realized he was only wearing a pair of black sleep pants. It was highly distracting.

"And you would have answered? In your sleep? Uh huh, right," I said, him helping me up.

"You never know," he smirked. I smirked back at him. "So there must be a reason you've decided to jump on me while I'm sleeping."

"No, not particularly," I said.

"Ah, I see, you don't want to tell me. Well okay, but do remember that I do know your weakness, darling," Loki said, playfully. I remembered what he had done to me yesterday and I feigned horror.

"Oh no! You wouldn't dare!" I mocked.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he responded, grabbing me and throwing me on the bed. Immediately, he started tickling me again. I resisted against him, but soon, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe and I didn't have enough strength to stop him. Eventually, he stopped, only to lean over me, smirking. My mind didn't seem to comprehend that he was straddling me. Looking up at him, I blew in his face, making him look away for a second before he turned back.

"I win," Loki whispered, smirking.

"Not yet," I whispered back. He looked slightly confused. "I know your greatest weakness, too."

"You do, do you? May I ask what it is?" he asked.

Smirking at him, I replied, "Me." There was only a second worth of time for shock on his face before I threw him off of me and expertly pinned him to the ground, straddling him as he did to me. He smiled, watching me as I watched him.

"Enjoying the view?" Loki said. I hadn't realized that my eyes had been roaming over his bare chest.

Making eye contact, I decided to play along, to amuse him. After all, the ball was in my court. I got down to his ear. "Extremely." I whispered seductively. He tensed slightly and I could tell he was struggling not to break out of the pin and hold me down instead. I wouldn't let him. I was having too much fun. Seeing his reaction made me believe that he did have feelings for me. Strangely, I felt more attracted to him. I toyed with him some more. "Struggling, love?"

"Oh, you know me too well," Loki responded. In one swift movement, he had stood us both up and pressed me tight against him. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. We had just been playing with each other, but this was serious. I was showing him I cared for him and he understood. Even if we were still playing his game. I memorized the way he felt, as I'm sure he was doing to me. His soft, pale skin was cold, but not in a bad way. Like the feeling of mint on your tongue. He was muscular, though not as muscular as Thor. With my cheek pressed against his chest, I could hear his heartbeat. It held a steady rhythm, like a pair of drums. At that moment, I knew I could never leave him, no matter the direction things went. He was a person. He had a heart. He lived. It was a feeling I would never forget.

It seemed like forever went by before we broke out of the hug.

Smiling, I said, "Let's go to the forest. You've showed me your way of living. Now I want to show you mine." Somehow I knew this journey would change something, though I wasn't sure what.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I had so much homework this weekend! I've also had a shortage of ideas lately. Suggestions are always welcome! And don't worry, the romance is coming soon. And so will the action. Anywho, please review!**

**Random thought of the day: I'm really craving an ice cream sandwich right now.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Whatever happened to _my_ plans?" Loki complained as I led him to the forest. "I had a full day scheduled."

"Well, now we don't always get what we want, do we?" I remarked. "Besides, you'll love it. Trust me."

We were nearing the outskirts of Asgard, where my home lay. As we approached the forest, I stopped and looked. It didn't look much different from when I had left it yesterday. It was too soon for me to start feeling nostalgic, but I was excited that Loki would get to see my life. Looking back at him, I continued to walk him into the forest.

He came up beside me and we leisurely strolled through the forest in silence. Words were not needed to express the forest. I could have described it to him the best I could, but it wouldn't be the same as experiencing it himself. After all, he probably didn't understand the full potential of the woods last time he was here with that woman. She was probably taking up all his experience.

We continued to walk and I breathed in the deep forest air. It was thick with moisture and lightly brushed along the leaves. Everything smelled of pine, the kind you smell during Christmas. There was nothing to hear among the many noises. Birds flew from tree to tree, the underbrush crackled under our feet, and the river flowed with the breeze, it was a pregnant silence. The sun shined brightly through a crack in the canopy, exposing the luscious flowers that scattered the floor, indicating spring was here.

As Loki and I walked, the forest seemed to recognize my presence and things began to lighten up a bit more. A small hummingbird flew to me as I opened my hand and it landed on it. It looked at me like a small child would to its mother and then quickly flew away. Soon, all around us were animals of all different shapes and sizes. A raccoon peeked out from its den while a squirrel ran around my feet, looking for nuts. I saw butterflies coming out of their cocoons, a baby robin learning to fly, a mountain lion in the distance, ready to pounce. These things I could not see in the palace. It was so caved in, but here, I could be free. With no rules, no consequences. Nature folded itself around me and welcomed Loki with open arms, though he was hesitant.

I turned to Loki and smiled. A real smile. And he saw my true happiness and smiled back. A real smile. Then, I ran. I ran over hills, through valleys, into the river, into caves. I stopped when I came to my home. My _home_. The only place I would ever feel secure. I saw my fire pit, my bed of grass, my storage area. And I saw my chair. It was exactly the way I had left it. Dull, yet shiny. Empty, yet full. Boring, yet exciting. The forest was like a drug. I needed it to live. I was addicted to it. It was a part of me. I would never let go.

I was still watching my home when I heard Loki run up to me. I turned to him and I am sure he could see the joy and excitement on my face.

"Once you spend almost your entire life here, it's hard to let go. The forest will always be my home, no matter how long I stay at the palace. Nothing is going to change that," I told him.

"I know," Loki said, smiling so big I thought he would burst. "I know what the forest means to you. I can see it. For me to ask you to leave this all behind would be a terrible mistake. I cannot bear to see you unhappy so I'm glad we have come out here."

"Me too. I know I've hunted in this forest yet at the same time, I am one with everything. It's the circle of life. The animals understand my needs and they know when it's their time. Everything runs in perfect harmony, Loki. Sometimes, I can't believe my luck." I replied.

Looking down, Loki lost his smile. "I know things have changed a lot for you recently. I feel like I have pressured you into living at the palace with me. If you prefer to move back out here, I'll understand."

I paused, taking in what he'd offered. I would feel complete if I lived out here again. Now that I've seen the palace, my dream is complete. Technically, I could return to living out here and forget all about Loki and the palace. But I couldn't. For once in our whole 2-day relationship, Loki looked genuine. Like he actually cared for me. Like he'd paused the game we were playing and had my best interest at heart. I found that sweet. Maybe there was something behind all that hate and lust in his heart.

I looked up at him and stepped closer so we were almost touching. "Loki, you know that I was the one who wanted to move to the palace with you. I was the one who chose to leave this. Yes, I'd love to live here again, but I don't want you to be heartbroken. That's not a risk I'm willing to take. I am going to continue staying at the palace with you, Loki."

His face lightened up. "Really? To be completely honest, I thought you would jump at the chance of living out here again."

Turning back into my playful self, I snorted. "Naw, there's no one to annoy out here."

Catching on, he replied. "Who said I want you to annoy me? You might not want to. You don't want to get on my bad side."

"I'm willing to take the risk," I whispered to him so we were inches apart. I had a flashback of the moment we'd met. This time, we just kept staring at each other, daring the other to say something. It was then that I noticed how perfect he was. There were no flaws anywhere on his face as he stared directly into my eyes. We connected in a flash of silver and green, mending together like paint. His lips were thin, yet they were full in the secrets they had not yet been spilled. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't notice him reaching a hand up to brush a hair out of my face and to cup my cheek softly.

"You are so beautiful," Loki said, losing the battle. I looked down at the statement, dropping our connection. He tilted my head back up to look at him. "Don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

"Thank you," I whispered, not used to the unfamiliar words that passed over my tongue. I'd never had anybody like me before. My tutor hated me, all the kids around me hated me, and even my uncle didn't like me too well. I wasn't quite sure how to react. "I, uh, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Loki replied. He began to lean in, as if to kiss me, but I turned away.

"Not yet, Loki," I told him. He pulled away and lightly smiled.

"As you wish," Loki responded not at all awkwardly. He grabbed my wrist lightly and began to pull me away from my shelter.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the river. From what I can tell, you love it there and I would like to go for a swim, if you don't mind."

"Oh, um, sure. I'll lead you to it. Follow me." He let go of me and we walked in the direction of the river.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: So I noticed that some of the later chapters have more views than the older ones. Please read the first ones first! It'll make more sense! Anyway, here's another one. Action and romance is coming up. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase review!**

**Random thought of the day: Gangnam style!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The river came in sight and Loki darted ahead of me. In no time, he had magically changed out of his complex outfit and into just a pair of tight swim shorts. As I neared him, I looked away, minding his privacy.

"What? Do I scare you?" Loki smirked.

"Not at all. You just caught me unaware is all," I tried. It obviously didn't work, because he continued smirking. "Fine, now turn away."

"Why?"

"Because I am changing!"

"Fine," he said reluctantly as he turned around. I quickly jumped out of the white dress and remained in my sports bra and shorts that I always wore. He barely gave me any time before he turned back around. Ignoring him, I ran into the water. I loved the feel of the cool water on my legs. I was only up to my knees when he ran over and pushed me over. After recovering, I remained sitting in the shallow end of the river.

"What was that for?" I asked, frustrated.

"Fun," Loki responded, joining me in the water. We then had a sort of water war. He would fling water at me, I would duck away, I would push him over and he would drag me with him.

Once, when we were in the deepest part of the lake, I decided to play a trick on him. As he once again threw me into the water, I turned to steel and let myself sink to the bottom of the lake. When I'm in this form, I can hold my breath for a very long time, so I was not worried about drowning. I watched the surface to see when Loki would start freaking out. Soon enough, he did and dived down to find me. He saw me cracking up at the joke and frowned, knowing I'd tricked him. His frown suddenly turned to fear as he saw something swimming up to me. Turning my head slowly, I saw what he saw and panic filled my heart.

It was an electric eel. I didn't even want to know how an electric eel could get into a river, but I was not about to find out. Then I realized I had a problem. If the eel shocked me, it could electrocute me if I did not handle it properly. I was running out of oxygen and I couldn't turn back to my normal state or I would run out even faster. I also couldn't stay in my metal suit because it was weighing me down and I couldn't swim away fast enough. I looked at Loki, knowing I would die. There was strict panic in his eyes.

I tried to swim to him, but he was still too far away. The eel was closing in and did not look remorseful. I looked at Loki one more time and closed my eyes, expecting the worse. I heard a muffled yell through the water as Loki reached me. He shot a quick projectile of magic at the eel, which was enough to stun him. Grabbing me around the waist with one arm, he began to swim toward the surface, carrying all my weight through the dense water. My lungs were about to burst and I'm sure his were too, so I clung to him for dear life.

We suddenly broke through the water and I turned back to my original state to breathe the precious air. We both collapsed on the bank, breathing hard. Once we caught our breath, he helped me up and I clung to him, shivering. He held me back, knowing I was shivering out of fear.

"You saved my life," I said, looking up at him. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had almost drowned. Everything I ever knew would have died along with me. I began to understand how important this world is. How important _people_ are. After all my days of hating, I knew, just from that moment, that they had the potential to be good. Something in me was stirring. Something I'd never felt before. A different way of thinking. A different way of living. And it was all thanks to Loki. The god of mischief.

"It appears I did," he replied.

"Thank you," I said for the second time that day, meaning it with all my heart.

Looking at me, he smiled cautiously. "Let's not do that again."

"I agree. Bad idea," I attempted a laugh but I was too overwhelmed with the feeling that I had almost died. I may have done some pretty dangerous things in my life, but I always knew my boundaries. And I just crossed one of them.

I couldn't believe I was clinging to Loki like I was, but I had just almost died. We stood there forever and I contented myself by listening to his heartbeat against his cold skin. Reaching a hand up slowly, I traced the outlines of his muscles, not caring what he thought of it. They were so defined and patterned. His hand lightly rubbed my open back in comfort. My eyes closed as he continued rubbing in a pattern that made me tired. My full weight was leaning into him now, so he picked me up, one hand around my back, one under my knees, and began to carry me back to the palace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. He picked up my discarded dress and used magic to dry us both with a simple spell.

"Loki," I started, "Why are we going back?"

"I think you should take a nap. You've been through a lot," Loki replied. I murmured in agreement.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep with me when we get back?" He raised his eyebrows at the question.

"I don't think you are quite up to that, darling."

"Oh! That's not what I meant. I meant I want you to be by my side while I sleep. To comfort me. Please?" Relief flooded his face.

"If it is what you wish."

"I do," I whispered.

I was almost asleep by the time we reached the palace. We found my room and he quietly opened it, trying not to disturb me. Setting me down in the window seat, he opened the covers to the bed and placed me in them. Getting in behind me, he pressed his open chest against my back and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him with his face buried in my hair.

"Loki?"

"Skylar?"

"Thank you," I said with such a soft voice, it was barely heard. I drifted off to sleep; grateful I had a friend like Loki.

* * *

**Please review! I love suggestions!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it's taken this long! I've had so much homework! I cannot gurrantee anything, but I will try to update quicker. Please review and give me some suggestions!**

**Random thought of the day: Lol I went as Tom Hiddleston for Halloween**

* * *

Chapter 13

_I was running. Running. Running past nothing. But I knew I was running. I felt the wind in my hair and my feet thump the ground. Around me was a blurry dark blue with undistinguishable features that formed structures. Wind ran though the crevices, making a very loud atmosphere. I was quickly running out of breath, and yet I ran still._

_ But I wasn't alone. Large footsteps galloped behind me, quickly catching up to my failing pace. Arms picked me up roughly and threw me over a shoulder. We turned around and ran in a different direction. We came to a cave where I was thrown onto a large stone table. Bonds of rope twisted around my hands and feet, holding me there. I looked at the man who had thrown me, but I could not see him. I could see him, but I could not see _him_. A dark shadow shaded this man's details, preventing me from recognizing him. Everything about him was black except for a very faint outline of white. _

_ He stood above me and I saw the tools in his hand. A knife. A carving knife. He was going to cut out my heart. I screamed an empty, helpless scream. No one heard. I thrashed, only to be held down._

_ "Who are you?!" I screamed. And I was rewarded with a dangerous laugh and a word. This word struck fear in me. Everything I'd ever known, gone. Never again would I trust in this world. For this word was one I knew very well._

_ Loki. _

I woke up with a start, eyes flashing open. I saw the one person I dreaded to see looking down at me with concern. Panicking, I quickly rolled off the bed into a defensive position, metal fists ready. He backed off the bed slowly, standing apart from me.

"Woah! Take it easy. I will not harm you. You were thrashing about in bed so I woke you," Loki said slowly, his arms in a surrendering position.

I stood there, breathing hard, fury in my eyes. I couldn't quite shake the dream. It felt so real. I was so close to losing it. To lash out at him with all I have. Things were muddled together, so confusing. I didn't understand. I knew it was a dream, but I didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, taking a slow step toward me.

"Don't come any closer! I don't want to hurt you, but I will!" I responded, summoning a knife and stepping back. Loki stopped.

"Skylar, why don't you come sit down. No harm will come to you. There is nothing to fear. Was it a nightmare?" Loki soothed. We stared at each other, him waiting for me to do something. Then, it finally clicked that he wouldn't hurt me. Moving softly, I sat on the bed. Once I was comfortable, I motioned for him to come sit next to me, which he did.

"It was a dream. Horrible. I've never had one like it before. Loki, it was awful. I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry. I was kidnapped, I was threatened, I almost died, I coul-"

"Skylar, slow down. What exactly happened?" Loki asked. I told him my whole dream and waited for him to speak. "I would never do that and you know it." He sat close and comforted me.

"I know, but it was so _real_. I felt everything. I felt the ropes, I could feel the apprehension of the knife cutting me open," I told him. The next few minutes didn't require words. We sat in silence. His arms wrapped around me and I willingly laid my head on his bare chest, not caring about my dignity. It was a long time that we sat there. I think Loki understood that I was truly frightened. He knew I wasn't easily spooked. After a while, I lightly broke the silence.

"Loki, we need to talk," I started. We adjusted so he could see my face better.

"Okay, about what?"

"I know I haven't been the best person ever and I'm terrible with apologies, but I feel I owe you one. These past couple days have been chaotic and exciting, so I've been a bit weird. It's just taking a while to adjust to the new way of living. I've been rude and inconsistent and for that, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course, Skylar. I suppose I also need to apologize for being violent that first day and for not treating you with the care that I should," he responded.

"Well, I accept your apology," I said, smiling at him. As I looked at him, I realized how much he'd done for me. I'd noticed that he was not a person too favored by the public. He was a trickster, and many hated that about him. He'd been neglected by everyone and had no one to understand him. We really were similar. But I didn't quite understand him. He had every right to ignore me like he does every other woman. But he doesn't. I'd thought he was playing a game. And maybe he was. But I didn't care anymore. I would let him win this game for both our benefits. He needed someone to trust, someone to understand, someone to love. And I would be that person. "Remember when I said that our relationship would be strictly a friendship?"

"Yes."

"Well, I might be reconsidering," I said softly. It was time to tell him of my feelings. I could never let him go. It would be the death of both of us, whether he admitted it or not.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Loki inquired.

"You figure it out," I replied, done giving hints.

I looked at him. He looked at me. I knew he understood what I meant; he just didn't want to admit it. The tides were changing. Things would become different. And then came the moment. The moment I'd been silently hoping for ever since it happened the first time. Lightly, ever so lightly did Loki start to lean forward. But this time, I didn't turn away. I stood my ground. He was close. So close. I felt his breath on my lips for the second time. I smelled the same mint, the same freshness as before. And before I knew it, I was leaning up to meet his lips in a combination of colors. Green and silver combined to form a new color. One we would never forget. Unlike the last sweet kiss, this one was deep and passionate. Our mouths folded together as one and moved with each other's rhythm. Everything that I was ever angry at, everything I hated, everything I regretted was put into this kiss.

His hand found the back of my neck and pulled me closer while I placed my hands delicately on his chest. I somehow found my way into his lap, now holding him as close to me as possible. It wasn't until we needed oxygen that I realized Loki had been getting more aggressive. I felt his tongue furiously flick at my lips, encouraging permission to enter. But I was not ready.

I pulled away, gasping, and said "No. Not yet."

"As you wish, my star," he responded as he did every time. I smiled, enjoying his new nickname for me. We concluded the moment by settling back into each other's arms and waiting until something exciting happened.

* * *

**Hehe, the romance begins! Reviews yeah!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Yeah, kinda having some writers block. Eh, oh well. Here's the action! Tell me what you think!**

**Random thought of the day: So I bought the entire Thor soundtrack and now I can't listen to it without almost crying. Everything reminds me of Loki!**

* * *

Chapter 14

And sure enough, something exciting did happen.

Not long after we'd settled, a blood-curdling scream sounded in the palace. I jumped and ran to the door to see what was happening, but before I could, Loki pulled me back to him. Confused, I tried to get away only to have him pull back again.

"No, you are not going out there. Whatever danger there is, I don't want you to see it," Loki said firmly as he put on his armor.

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Loki. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," I countered. Not waiting for a response, I got up and quickly changed into my catsuit. Running out the door, I sprinted to the crime scene, Loki following.

More screams sounded and I tensed for the worse. As we rounded a corner, gods and goddesses were fleeing away from a central point in the hall. Lying there on the ground was a woman. The same woman Loki had brought to the woods the day I'd met him. She was not moving and blood poured from a wound in her side. But, I had a feeling people weren't running away from her. Turning away from the injured girl, I looked at the attention stealer.

It was a wolf. Quite a big wolf, too. About the size of male lion, it was covered in long brown and black fur. Only about 15 feet away, I stared into its blood red eyes, noticing his long claws. He had fangs that I'm sure carried venom and were sharp enough to cut an elephant as if it were paper. If looks could kill, the entire palace would be dead by now. Of course, I was rested and prepared so I didn't even flinch at the creature.

"I figured that would get your attention," the wolf snarled.

"Fenrir," Loki cursed.

"You know this thing?" I questioned.

Ignoring me, Loki responded to Fenrir. "How did you escape?"

"Now what's the point of a secret if I tell it?" he said as he started circling us.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked. I could clearly see the immense hatred on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you would have guessed already."

"Well then you're mistaken."

Fenrir chuckled evilly. "I'm here for her." He nodded toward me.

Protectively, Loki pushed me behind him, though I resisted. "She's not for sale."

The wolf sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way."

Loki and I barely had time to prepare before Fenrir jumped at us, fangs bared. We jumped away from him in separate directions, spear and sword ready. Quickly, I donned my metal suit. Fenrir turned around to me and laughed.

"Look at you, trying to be all brave. Too bad it's not working, _princess_," Fenrir sneered before the real battle begun. Lunging, he caught me unaware in my confused state and knocked me down. Attempting to skewer him with my sword, he knocked it away. Before he could blink, small knives shot out of my mouth, hitting Fenrir in the face. He ducked away from me, hissing. As I was coming in for another shot, Loki shot a bolt of magic at the wolf. It hit him square in the chest and he went flying down the hall. It bought us time for me to pick up my sword and prepare for another attack. To our surprise, the wolf just stalked toward us.

"So maybe I can't kill you, princess, but I can kill him." Fenrir charged at Loki, who deflected him. Unfortunately, Fenrir ducked under the blow and bit his arm hard, causing him to fall in pain.

"Oh, hell no. You can hurt me, but don't hurt Loki," I said as I turned on my game face and threw a knife at Fenrir. He sensed it coming and avoided it, biting Loki's leg as he did. I growled in anger. The wolf ran at me but I jumped over him and he smashed face first into the wall. Laughing breathlessly, I prepared to face him again but stopped short when I heard the voice. The voice too familiar. The voice in my nightmare. _His_ voice. But it couldn't be! Loki was supposed to be wounded on the ground. I turned to check and to my dismay, saw he wasn't there. Slowly, I turned to the voice. There he was. Covered in a long black robe, he stood, taunting me.

_Loki_. My Loki. Confusion crossed my face as the Fenrir recovered and joined the figure who spoke.

"Confused, darling?" Loki sneered. I stopped breathing as his voice confirmed my fear.

"But, but you said you would never hurt me. You said you would never do anything like that," I whispered, horrified and frozen.

"You do know that I am the god of lies, do you not?" he replied. I couldn't respond. I didn't need to. Now that I knew the truth, I couldn't prevent anything from happening. So I just stood there, numb.

"Now, I need you to come with me," the monster said.

Still confused, I was afraid to answer. "But what about what happened in the bedroom? Did that mean nothing to you?"

"'Love is for children' is what a friend once told me."

Desperately hurt by his words, I realized that I would have no choice but to go with him if I wanted to survive longer. If I fought, he would kill me. If I went with him, he would most likely kill me, but not until later.

"I'll go with you," I said, looking down somberly.

"I know," Loki responded. Sooner than I could think, guards appeared and chained my hands together, which forced me to lose my metal suit. "Those cuffs will not allow you to use your powers, just so you know."

We headed off, with Fenrir right by my side, to who knows where. I vaguely heard a yell as Thor appeared around the corner and was thrown into the wall by a simple spell. He fought against it, shouting at Loki and then at me.

"I will find you, Skylar. I will," Thor promised, helplessly.

I was too numb to think. I knew I should have been fighting back but I had no energy. We arrived at the edge of Asgard and Loki used magic to whisk us off to another realm. The ride left me dizzy and the guards caught me as a fell and forced me to walk on my own. Though I'd never been here, I knew that this realm was Muspelheim because of the fire and lava everywhere. I stayed silent as we traveled to a base near a river of lava. The heat was killing me at this point. Not bothering to take in my surroundings as we walked, I was thrown roughly into a room. The chain connecting my cuffs was taken off, but the cuffs themselves stayed on.

"Enjoy your stay, princess," Loki smirked, making me shiver. As he left, I looked around my room. It contained a small bed, a dresser and a room in the back, which I supposed was the bathroom. The walls were painted a dark red and the bed had a mixture of black and orange sheets. Leaving the size aside, the room was nice. It was not something I would expect for a cell. I wanted to look in my dresser and explore my bathroom, but I didn't have it in me. So instead, I plopped down on my bed, holding my knees to my chest, and did something I've never done.

I cried.

I cried because I was a prisoner, I cried because I'd been betrayed, I cried because I couldn't believe I'd let this happen. I knew there were probably cameras hidden everywhere, but I didn't care. Let them watch. I should have put up a fight. I shouldn't have let them take me. Heck, I'd even shown them my weakness. I can't believe I believed him. I'm so gullible. I was right when I thought I couldn't trust anyone. I was right to hate people. I was right to live in the forest where no one could hurt me. But now I'd been broken. No one could fix me. Loki was too powerful to resist so I had no choice but to let him do whatever he wanted with me. And to think we had been kissing just hours before. There was no hope. Sure, Thor sounded as if he'd rescue me. But I knew he couldn't do it. Not with Loki and Fenrir here. Everything was lost.

But it doesn't have to be this way. I don't have to act sad and hopeless. I can pretend I never even met Loki. Yes, I could. I will stand up to him. I will put up a fight, regardless of the consequences. I will show him I am not someone to be reckoned with. I would take whatever punishment he threw at me, but I would not give in. I could still win. I knew his weaknesses. He knew mine. The game was on. After all…

I am Skylar, of Midgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. 

* * *

**Too far? I had to put some humor in the last line. Loki's PoV next chapter! Things will straighten out, I promise!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Loki's POV

Darkness.

Silence.

Slowly, I felt myself move. Becoming conscious. Being alive. My eyes felt glued shut and there was pain in my head, arm, and leg. I forced my eyes open to see a dark room. There was a window on a wall, permitting a small amount of light so I could see. I moved my body, straining against the pain. Sitting up, I noticed I was in a small room, probably a storage room. Discomfort coursed through my head again and I winced. Feeling around, I saw blood on the floor and felt dried blood on my limbs. As I stood up, I saw the door. Wobbling over to it, I stumbled out into the hall, only to fall down again. I felt weak. Weaker than I've ever been before. The light was blinding to me, after being in the dark room. I tried to gather my thoughts when I heard a yell.

"Loki!" Turning toward the voice, I saw my brother running my way. When he reached me, he kneeled at my side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't remember," I stuttered, trying to make sense of everything.

"You will, don't worry. Come, let's get you somewhere more comfortable," Thor responded. He helped me up and we walked slowly to his room, where I sat on his bed, clutching my arm. "You need a healer."

"I am fine, _brother_. Nothing a little magic won't fix," I said, healing my wounds.

Nodding, he started to talk. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I heard fighting and came running around the corner, only to see you trapping Skylar. I tried to save her but you pinned me against the wall with magic. I would have come sooner, but I was out training with the Warriors Three and did not hear of the threat until it was too late. Do you remember?" Thor explained.

Slowly, I started to. The fight. Fenrir. Skylar. Yes, I remembered everything, but I did not remember hurting Skylar.

Turning toward Thor, I told him what I experienced. "We were fighting with Fenrir when he ducked under one of my attacks and bit my arm and my leg. As soon as Skylar turned his attention back to her, I was hit very suddenly in the head. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark room."

"Just as I feared. I knew you would never do something that horrible."

"Thor, what are you talking about?"

"Skylar has been abducted. Someone has taken her hostage under your form. She believes that you kidnapped her. I watched her being led away. She looked hopeless, Loki. Like everything she had ever known had been thrown in the garbage. I fear the abductor has done something to her. You must help me find her," Thor said, desperately.

He waited a moment for me to process everything. Skylar kidnapped? Gone? It was almost as if I couldn't fathom the idea. For some reason, I had always pictured her by my side, never leaving me. And to think, now she was in someone else's possession. No. She was mine and always would be. I would get her back. And I would never let her out of my sight again.

But now I think about her point of view. She must be dying to think that I did something like that. Everything she'd learned to trust, poof, gone. She must hate me so much now. Even if I tried to save her, she would probably think it was a trap. Could she ever learn to trust again? Or would she be scarred for life?

I didn't know what to do. Hell, I wasn't even sure of my feelings for her yet. It had started out as lust. Pure lust. But now, this girl was not as I expected her to be. Like she said, she was inconsistent. But that made it harder for me to catch her. She was playing a game and I loved games. In the bedroom, she had finally let out her feelings for me. Honestly, I didn't think she would have any at all. But once again, she surprised me.

I don't know what had turned me so soft. What happened to the trickster? To the god of mischief? To the one who tried to rule Midgard? He was gone. A new Loki had appeared and had fallen under the spell of a woman. I couldn't believe I'd let myself get dragged in this far. I knew there was no backing out now. Besides, I didn't think I could if I wanted to. All I knew right then was that this girl had changed my life. And I had to deal with it, whether I liked it or not.

Jumping up from the bed, I stalked toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Thor asked.

I looked at him with determination. "To find Skylar."


	17. Chapter 16

**So just so you know, I've changed a few things in the Marvel world. Please don't hate me! Review anyway, though!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I woke up with a start as the doors whipped open. Blinking, I watched as a few guards came in with Fenrir behind them. I scowled at him, leaning up in bed.

"What, you couldn't let a girl have her beauty sleep?" I said sarcastically. I was in no mood to be friendly.

Ignoring my comment, the wolf stalked to my bed. "Get up. The master wants you to start now."

"Start what?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled. "You'll see."

"Okay, well give me a few minutes to get ready! Wait outside the door."

Grumbling, he did as I said. Grabbing my catsuit, I headed to the bathroom and changed out of the light nightgown I'd found last night. I had to admit, this place was nice for a jail cell. Unfortunately, I still had these cuffs to deal with. I ignored them as much as possible as I stepped into the already prepared shower. The water was cold, but it felt good because the planet was so hot. Finishing, I got dressed. I sighed, enjoying the familiar feel of my suit. I threw my hair up into small bun so it wouldn't get in my face.

When I left my bedroom/cell, Fenrir was waiting for me. As the guards fitted the chain onto my cuffs, the wolf spoke. "Well don't you smell lovely, _princess_."

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?" I asked, annoyed.

"You'll find out soon." He headed off with the guards and I following. We walked through several dark hallways until we came to a door. Suddenly, I was pushed in the room, falling in the process. Looking up from my fallen state, Fenrir spoke. "The master will be here shortly." And with that, he left, leaving me locked up in another room. This one contained a few metal chairs and a coffee table. Just as I was sitting down in one, the door opened again. I looked and tried not to show any emotion on my face. Of course _he_ would be the master.

I'd gotten used to the fact that he was now my enemy. I would forget everything that ever happened between us. That would make it easier to hate him.

"Really? Just as I sit down?" I complained.

"You're not here for comfort, princess," he said with a dark, firm tone.

"And what am I here for exactly?"

"Come with me, and you'll find out." Sighing, I got up and went with him. He led me through more passageways that eventually fanned out into a giant room. It was filled with all sorts of contraptions I didn't know the use for. On one side was what looked like a control panel while on the other side, a few tables with vials remained. The air thickened as he tightly strapped me to a chair in the middle of the room. I fought, but it was no use without my powers.

Looking up at him, I asked, "What are you going to do to me?" He didn't answer right away, focusing on gathering what looked like syringes and a few vials. Now, I started to get nervous. What were in the vials? I knew he would inject them into me, but what kind of symptoms would they have?

"I, my love, am going to torture you." Loki said, sounding matter-of-fact.

"But why?" I questioned, trying to control my breathing. Once again, he didn't answer. Instead, he stepped up to the platform next to the chair and held an injection. He didn't give me much time to think before he pushed it through me.

"That should take about 45 seconds to kick in," Loki said, stepping back.

As soon as those 45 seconds passed, I felt the effects. It started out as a mere tingle, but eventually grew to a burn. And then my entire body felt as if it was on fire. The poison was burning me from the inside out. I thought I would explode. Soon, I began shaking from the pain, not being able to withstand it. I honestly thought I was going to die. The pain was not subsiding.

As much as I hated to do so, I started screaming. Bloodcurdling screaming. And as I was dying, Loki started talking. "Why am I doing this to you? Someone owes me a debt and hasn't paid it back." All of a sudden, the pain stopped. I breathed hard, sweating and moaning from the soreness.

"Who?" I managed to get out.

"Your father," Loki sneered. My eyes opened wide at the name. Then, they narrowed at Loki.

"What do you know of my father?" I snarled.

"No, my dear, the question is, what do you know about your father?"

"I know he and my mother left me when I was little."

"And did they tell you the reason for leaving?" As I stayed silent, he continued. "No? Well, let me tell you. Your father was a villain once. Quite a good one, too. We were good allies. Your mother changed his life and when they had you, he abandoned me and tried to live life secretly on Midgard. But, I was watching him. I'd helped him with a problem and he didn't want to pay me back. He claimed he "started a new life". So, here I am claiming my prize. You."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"You don't," Loki said. Before I knew it, another syringe had been pushed in me. The effects were stronger this time. I screamed, wanting it to stop. I knew after this, nothing would hurt me ever again. I would be resistant to pain.

The effects died down again and I spoke to Loki, catching my breath. "Who is my father?"

Chuckling, Loki responded, "You're father is the King of Svartalfaheim. His name is Magneto."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Don't know when the next time I'll be updating is. I'm glad you like it! Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers! Please continue! **

* * *

Chapter 17

Days had passed. Probably weeks. There was no sign of rescue. Every morning, I would wake up at 7 and Fenrir would bring me to Loki. He began his usual torture methods, gradually increasing the dose over time. He cut me, trying to break my veins. He beat me, trying to make me endure as much pain as possible. Every day, I would go through the same thing. Then, I would have a short lunch at noon, when Loki would feed me the absolute minimum- just enough to keep me going. He would barely give me time to finish before he would force me away for his own plans. They consisted of going out onto the lava filled planet and working. He trained me as I have never trained before. It was rough, hard, and horrible. He worked me past the point of exhaustion, to the point of almost dying. At about 8, I was forced to walk back to my cell, where I was allowed to rest until the next morning. Once there, I would collapse on my bed. Instead of falling asleep, I made myself take a shower and fix any injuries I could.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. My tan skin had turned an ugly, dark grey with black and blue marks from the beatings. I looked like the walking dead. My once beautiful hair had turned grey, my lips lost their color, and my eyes were no longer shining silver. They had dulled to a graphite color. My suit, that I wore every day, was tattered and destroyed. It now revealed more of my body than I would have normally allowed, but at this point, I didn't care.

The pain. I couldn't even describe it. It was like your organs were being ripped out of place, but still kept in your body, one by one. After many days of this, I got used to it. I expected it. In fact, it had gotten so bad that it wasn't even as good as pain. It was worse. Every day left me newly scarred and broken.

So many times, I'd had suicidal thoughts, but I'd never followed through with them. Yet, something kept me alive. I suppose it might have been my knowledge on my father. It all made sense why they called me princess, now. During those long nights when I couldn't fall asleep, I'd think of him. I wonder what would have happened if he saw me now. I didn't remember my father at all. I wanted to see him, to be stuck in his fatherly embrace. But I knew I couldn't. For one, I couldn't escape, and for another, who knows if he even remembered me? The thought of him was enough to sustain my life a little longer.

Now, I woke up, as every other day, ready to be tortured yet again. I pulled my catsuit on over my sore body and stumbled to the door to meet Fenrir. Before I reached it, it swung open, unexpectedly. And Loki was standing there. I looked up, surprised.

"We're leaving," he said firmly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Leaving? Where to?" I asked in my husky voice. We'd never gone anywhere outside of Muspelheim before. I wondered where we were going and why.

"To Svartalfaheim. It's time you met your father," he responded.

I gasped, speechless. My dream was coming true. I would get to see me father. Maybe not in a good circumstance, but I would still get to see him, nonetheless. I quickly came back to the realization that I'd been tortured and Loki probably just wanted to taunt the king.

"No…" I whispered, backing away. I didn't want to see my father like this.

I tripped and fell, yelping in pain. Loki jerked me up by the shoulders and stared me in the eyes.

"You will do as I say. Come. We are leaving," Loki said. He started walking me out of the base, but he didn't get very far before a mighty yell broke the air.

Loki POV

I couldn't believe I hadn't saved her yet. I shouldn't have found her right away. But I couldn't find her signal. Neither could anyone else, for that matter. We had searched and searched, with no sign of her. I'd tried everything I could think of. Not even Heimdal could see her, she was clouded to him. I felt so useless like this. Who knows what she was going through? She could be dead for all I know.

Roaring, I slammed my fist down on my desk. It was covered in papers about various issues of Asgard. None were as important as mine, though. As I sat with my head in my hands, my door opened. A guard entered.

"Sir, Prince Thor here to see you." Before I could object, Thor walked in and the guard walked out, shutting the door behind him. He stood there looking concerned while I stared at him.

"Well? What do you want?" I said snottily.

"Father and I are…worried for you. I know you're taking this hard, but you need to accept reality. It has been three weeks, brother. There is little hope she is still alive," Thor stated. I roared again, jumping up from my seat.

"How dare you say such things?! Are you suggesting I give up?" I seethed with anger at the thought.

Thor paused. "What has happened to you, Loki? Where has the trickster gone? Where is the god of mischief? This girl has changed you. But it that a good thing? You never talk to the Warriors Three anymore, you never talk to father—"

"He is not my father," I interrupted.

"Yes he is! He may not be your parent, but he is your father. He has always cared for you, Loki. He was so depressed when you fell. It would kill him to lose you a second time. He is trying all he can to get Skylar back. Can't you at least be nice to him?" Thor pleaded. When I didn't answer, Thor continued. "And what of Skylar? You are acting foolish, brother. Why is she so important?" Once again, Thor waited for an answer. Slowly, it dawned on him. "You love her, don't you?"

Love her. Love is a strong word. Is that what I felt toward her? I thought of her face, her beautiful body. Her dark mouth, her bright hair. Her sparkling eyes. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted her. I wanted to touch her. To explore her like no one else has. To claim her with all of me. I needed her. I could not live without her. Never would I have thought I would fall in love, but alas, I have. I love her with all my heart and I would never give up searching for her.

Looking at Thor, I replied. "Yes, Thor. I love her."

A huge smile appeared on Thor's face as he slapped his brothers back. "Then by all means, keep searching!"

"I've run out of ideas, though."

"You could travel to each of the realms and search for her. It would take time, but it would prove your love to her."

"I will do anything to get her back," I said firmly.

"Good, tomorrow we'll search. I'll go to Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, and Alfheim. You go to the other four realms," Thor planned.

"Agreed," I said. Smiling, Thor left me to think about tomorrow by myself.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sooooooo... this story is coming to an end, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters, and I'm debating whether I should write a sequel. Give input?**

* * *

Chapter 18

Loki POV

I had barely slept through the night. My entire body was anxious for this trip. I'd gotten ready as fast as possible, showering and putting on my armor. Then, I headed to meet Thor at the Bifrost. He was waiting with Heimdal, a large smile on his face.

"Are you ready, brother?" Thor asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded. If I happened to find her, what would I do? Would she hate me? Would she forgive me? So many possibilities.

Heimdal wished us luck as he sent Thor off to his first destination, Vanaheim. I was next and before I knew it, I was shooting along the Bifrost, toward Niflheim. The realms I visited passed rather quickly. Niflheim and Hel didn't have much to offer. Their rulers hadn't seen anything of the sort, but would be quick to contact me if they had. As I traveled off to Svartalfaheim, my head hung, having no answers. I feared I would never find her.

I landed and took in my surroundings. There seemed to be houses everywhere, even a few underground. Not many children were out and I realized it was night time. Slowly, I walked through the village to the palace. A bit smaller than Asgard's palace, it was filled with dark colors such as black and blue. There was a slight breeze that was enough to chill a person. When I reached it, a few guards opened its gigantic doors and led me through many hallways before I reached the throne room. Sitting on the throne was the king. He appeared troubled and impatient. I knelt before him and he told me to rise.

"What have you come here for, Asgardian?" the king said in a booming, gravelly voice.

Once more, I recited the speech I had in the other two realms. "A person I hold very dear to me has been kidnapped. It is very important that I find her for she could be in danger. Do you know of any such activity?"

"No, I don't believe I have. And, if I may ask, who is this young woman?" the king inquired.

I felt no harm in telling him, so I did. "Her name is Skylar, your majesty, and I love her very much."

The king froze. All color drained from his face, his eyes widening. Suddenly, he stood from his throne and stepped down to me. Now, instead of looking impatient, he looked desperate.

"This girl, what do you know of her?" the king demanded to know.

"Sir?" I responded, not catching his meaning.

"Who is she, how do you know her? Describe her to me."

I figured it was best to give him what he wanted, so I told him. "Well, we met in the forests of Asgard, where I found her ready to slit my throat. She is determined and a strong warrior. After I met her, she agreed to live with me at the palace and since then, I've developed feelings for her. Everything was going smoothly until she was kidnapped by an imposter that looked like me. I fear she may be injured or worse. Magic cuffs bind her magic so it is impossible to escape."

The king grew interested. "Magic? What sort of magic?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but she can control metal. She can manipulate it, burn it up, cool it down, make it appear out of thin air, anything," Loki explained, getting suspicious of the king.

The ruler of the realm stepped back in awe. He had disbelief written all over his face. "She's alive…" he muttered.

"Well, she won't be if I don't do anything. Forgive me, but I must continue my quest to look for her," I said, walking away from the entranced king.

"Wait! Don't leave!" the king shouted.

I turned around. "Why not?"

"Please. Let me come with you," the king begged.

"Why would I let you do that?" I asked, annoyed.

"She is my daughter," the king replied solemnly. I gasped. This was why Fenrir was calling her princess. It all made sense. This man hadn't seen his daughter for years. It must have been horrible! I couldn't leave him here.

"Then, yes, you can come. The last realm I have to check is Muspelheim. You may join me, your majesty" I said.

"Call me Max," he said. I nodded and we both ran out of the room to contact Heimdal. Before I could call, the Bifrost opened on its own and Thor appeared.

"I have traveled to the four realms, brother. There is no sign of her. I'm sorry," Thor said.

I growled. "There is one realm left." I called to Heimdal and he sent us to Muspelheim. My last hope lay on this realm.

The three of us cautiously walked along the hot planet, watching for signs of movement. I had no doubt she was on this realm, now. I could sense her. Instead of going to the king, I searched for a base of any kind. Finally, when I thought I could take it no longer, I spotted something. Just the corner of a building. I called over the other two, who were looking in different areas, and we investigated more. Soon, the entire building came into view.

"That's it. I know it. She's in there," I said, anger rising in me. Thor had to hold me back from rushing to the building.

"Perhaps we should not just barge in, brother," he said.

"I cannot wait any longer, Thor. She has been in there far too long," I responded. Before he could stop me, I let out a mighty war cry as I jumped toward the building, spear ready. I heard the others follow after me and the battle begun.


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry for not posting in forever! Ug school is hateful to me! I know some of you want a sequel, but as much as I'd like to, I don't think I'll have time with all the homework. There will only be a few more chapters until the end of this story so please enjoy them! Also, I'm sorry this is short.**

* * *

Chapter 19

I flinched at the sudden sound, not used to the noise. Beside me, Loki gripped my arm tighter and led me faster toward the doors. Unfortunately for him, that's where the noise was coming from. Right as we reached the door, it flung open, almost hitting us and three angry warriors jumped in. I was shoved behind Loki, not able to see the visitors as they stopped to glare at Loki. Using all of the strength I had left, I shoved myself out of Loki's grasp and ran to the wall, sliding down it into a sitting position, staring at the three newcomers.

My jaw visibly dropped. I could not believe the sight in front of me. I was staring at another Loki, Thor, and a man I didn't recognize. Confusion crossed my face. How could this be? I was just with Loki, but here he was. What was going on? Was it one of his duplication spells? And who was this man? Before I could voice my questions, the Loki that had been leading me spoke.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here," he said to the trio. The second Loki glared at him.

"Oh, you know I like to take my time," he responded, icily.

Thor turned to the second Loki. "You know who this imposter is?"

"It's pretty obvious. Why don't you show them who you really are?" he replied. The Loki that had beaten me smirked.

"Not quite yet," he said.

I finally decided to add my voice to the conversation. "What's going on?" I asked in my hoarse voice. The trio looked at me with concern and the second Loki slowly made his way over to me. For fear he'd hurt me, I scooted away, yelping in pain as I did.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to soothe.

"T-there are t-two o-of you," I said, shakily.

"Actually, there's only one and that's me. The other one is someone in disguise as me," he explained. I stopped moving and he rested on his knees in front of me.

"L-loki?" I stuttered.

"I am right here, my love," he whispered. Slowly, he moved his hand to my face and cupped it, looking into my fearful eyes. "You are wounded. What has this man done to you?"

I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, allowing tears to freefall down my face. He stood up and faced the Loki that had hurt me, who was standing there smirking at us.

"What did you do to her?" Loki asked, getting up in his face.

"I was preparing my gift to her father. In fact, we were just about to go see him, but luckily for me, he came to us!" he answered, smiling evilly.

Loki growled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he yelled.

The imposter didn't flinch. "I'll tell you what I did to her, Laufeyson. I injected her with poison so painful, she wished for death. I worked her so hard, she couldn't breathe. I beat her until she broke. This is what I have done to her, oh prince of Asgard."

Loki stood, fuming at him, so mad that he could only ask one question. "Will she die?"

The imposter smirked and stepped even closer to Loki. "Yes."

Loki roared and tried to attack him, but Thor held him back. "Now is not the time, brother. We need to do what's best for Skylar, which is getting her out of here. Max, get Skylar."

The man called Max darted over to my side while Thor and Loki help off the imposter. Looking up at the man, I asked, "Who are you?"

He looked at me with compassion and replied. "I am your father."

The next events went as a blur. I went numb at the thought of seeing my father. He picked me up delicately and I tried to watch Thor and Loki. They were fighting viciously, to the point where the imposter stepped back. He laughed evilly and transformed. Now, instead of there being two Lokis, there was only one.

"Thanos," Loki swore. Said man laughed once more and disappeared into the base. Not wasting any time, Thor rushed us all out and the next thing I knew, I was being carted away by the Bifrost.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ug I'm sorry for the delay! I've had a veeeery busy few months. It's a miracle I can post now. Anywho, I figured that I should warn you that there is a sex scene in this chapter. It is a very crappy sex scene, though, but it is one nevertheless. So if you don't like that kinda stuff, you can skip it. I always love reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 20

It took days for me to recover. Throughout the day, I visited the healing room to receive doses of medicine. It was discovered that the poison would not actually kill me, after all. I began to regain my coloring and I wasn't so weak any more. The days passed by slowly. When I wasn't in the healing room, eating, or using the bathroom, I was sleeping. I expect people came in to check on me, but I was always asleep.

Thanos had not made any more appearances, though I knew he would. I could tell he was just waiting until I got better so he could torture me again. But I wouldn't let that happen. I was much stronger and I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Sometimes, when I was awake, I would have conversations with my father. He would tell me about his life, how he had been living. I would tell him about my life in the forest and how I met Loki. I was so happy to see him again. Sadly, I found out that my mother had died due to an illness, so I am not able to see her again. I cried a lot after knowing this and turned to my father for comfort. We caught up a lot more on how we were doing and what we want our futures to look like.

I never saw Loki. Nor Thor or his parents. But I think it was good that way. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Loki had never hurt me in the first place. I couldn't believe I'd ever let myself believe that he would. He'd always been there and he said he'd never harm me. I know things will be alright between us.

Today was just like any other. I woke up, ate, got my dose of medicine, and headed back to sleep. Well, at least, I tried to sleep. I'd slept so much that I didn't think I could sleep anymore. Instead, I lay in my bed, humming.

Then, I heard a soft knock on my door. Adapting a sitting position, I called for them to come in. The door opened slowly and I saw Loki walk in cautiously. I smiled weakly at him, glad to see him for the first time in a while.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to bite," I said, attempting a laugh from him. I received a smile and he came over to sit next to me on the bed. We sat there for a few awkward moments, not saying anything before I wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my face in his chest, and he hugged me back just as hard. I took him in, smelling the fresh scent, feeling the warm exterior of his chest. His hand found my head and pulled me as close to him as possible. At this gesture, I started crying. Everything that had been pent up from the torture, from not seeing him came flooding out. He kissed my head and rubbed my back in comfort.

"Shhhh. It's alright, I'm here now," Loki whispered to me. This only made me cry harder, soiling his outfit. Loki lifted up my chin to look at him, wiping away my tears. "Please don't cry, my love."

I did my best to stop, just for him. "Don't leave me. Please," I pleaded softly.

"I will never leave you, Skylar," Loki replied. "I-I love you."

I looked into his eyes and I saw truth behind his words. The god of lies finally telling the truth. At that moment, I knew I loved him, too. I smiled and reached up to caress his face.

"I love you, too, Loki Laufeyson," I whispered. His eyes sparkled as I spoke and we both met in the middle for a fierce kiss. It was our third one, but it felt like our first. I got to taste Loki all over again, enjoying every second. This kiss was rough and desperate. It was like we'd been apart for decades. Yet, we both yearned for something more. I tugged his hair and nipped his lip as his fingers tangled in my hair. His tongue flicked at my lips and I opened, allowing him in. Our tongues danced and I gasped at the feeling of it. He smiled against my mouth and I straddled his lap, urging him on. Loki groaned and pulled away. I frowned at him.

"Darling, if you don't stop, you may do something you'll regret," Loki panted at me.

"I won't regret _you_. I know you want this," I whispered, a bit desperate. I could feel my arousal heating up, yearning for more.

"I won't say that I don't, but you are sick. You are not up for this kind of behavior," he countered. I stared stubbornly at him before I smirked.

"Fine, have it your way," I said, getting off him and heading to the bathroom. When I was in there, I heard him protest and get off the bed to follow me, like I knew he would. Smirking, I quickly left my catsuit on the floor and stood in my bra and underwear until Loki came in. He stopped short at the sight of me, gasping. I walked seductively up to him and touched his face before continuing into my bedroom. When he found me again, I was leaning against the bedpost, an arm and a leg wrapped around it.

He growled at me. "Stop it," he ordered. I blinked my eyelashes a few times at him.

"Stop what, darling?" I asked, noticing his pants tightening.

"You know exactly what," he retorted.

I laughed. "Oh, but that's no fun, is it?" I left the bedpost and started circling Loki like a hyena stalking its prey. He stiffened when I brushed my fingers around his body. I smirked, seeing I was starting to unravel him. Finally, I spoke the final words.

"Make love to me," I whispered hotly in his ear. He broke out of his trance and grabbed me, pushing me onto the bed before climbing over me. He kissed me hard, and I kissed him back just as furiously. Loki's hands roamed all over my body, making me squirm in pleasure.

"I think you're wearing too many layers," I said, pawing his leather.

"I agree," Loki responded, using magic to leave him in a pair of black trousers. I moaned at the feeling of his chest on mine. He smiled at me, enjoying my reaction. Without warning, he ripped my bra off. The sudden exposure made me feel self conscious and I covered myself shyly. Smiling, Loki removed my hands from my chest and observed me. I looked away so I wouldn't have to face him. Then, he guided my face back towards him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful," he said. I blushed and he moved his head down to my right breast and licked the nipple lightly. I gasped at the feeling as he played with my other one. He moved to suck it and my back arched slightly. I panted, finally understanding what I was about to get myself into. The last of my clothing was removed and I was open to him. I watched him as he leaned back on his knees and took me in.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," he finalized. A blush came to my face again as he leaned back in to give me a small kiss. He continued watching me as he ran a hand down my body and reached my most sacred place. I gasped loudly when he started to rub little circles around my clit. He let me get used to this new feeling before sliding a finger inside me.

"Loki…" I whispered, unable to contain my pleasure. Two fingers were now in and I began panting heavily, needing more. Loki could sense my desperation and shrugged down his pants, freeing his persistent arousal. My eyes gaped at its size and I groaned softly at the thought of what was to come. He guided my hand toward his length and made my hand stroke it until I no longer needed assistance. I brushed him, soft and teasing. Just enough so he would wish for more. Then, once he was moaning for more, I pumped him hard and vicious. He hissed and started to jerk his hips up to meet my hand. After continuing this pattern for a while, he stopped my hand, pulling away.

"We wouldn't want the fun to end too soon, now would we?" he questioned, rhetorically. I grunted in response, not able to form words. Ever so slowly, he positioned himself at my entrance, the tip barely touching me. He looked at me for permission and I gulped.

"I will not hurt you. If you want me to stop, tell me," Loki reassured. Slowly, I nodded to him and he slid into me. I threw my head back and bit my lip, restraining a scream at the pain. He was so large and I was so tight! He didn't move as I adjusted to the feeling. Then, he began to thrust long and slow, gaining moans from me.

"Oh, Loki…" I muttered in pleasure, "Faster…" Loki obliged and increased his pace. Before long, I was screaming his name and he was gasping mine. Heat pooled in my core and I felt my climax approaching. I screamed once more before letting go. He followed short after me and fell to the side, panting hard. We settled in each other's arms, calming down.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Loki asked me.

"No, you were perfect," I replied with a small smile.

"I was? No one's ever said that to me before," Loki admitted.

"Well, they should have because it's true," I said confidently.

"Thank you, my star." I smiled at him and we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry for the delay again! I've been reallllllly busy. This is the second to the last chapter and I wanted to apologize in advance for the ending. Please don't kill me! But feel free to review anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 21

I was woken up suddenly by a determined looking Loki leaning over me.

"Get up. Get dressed," he told me firmly. I didn't understand why he was being so harsh.

"Why?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"They're here." That was the last thing he said before rushing out the door.

My eyes grew wide. They're here. Thanos. He finally decided to make an appearance. No doubt Fenrir had come with him along with a few others of his mindless goons. And they had come for me. Well, crap.

I did as Loki said and quickly threw on my catsuit and pulled my hair into a bun. As soon as I was ready, I ran to find Loki. Naturally, the whole palace was in chaos. People were running and screaming everywhere. It was nearly impossible to run about without getting knocked over. Nevertheless, I tried anyway. And was knocked down. The person I had run into helped me up quickly. Looking at him, I saw it was Thor.

"You have a nasty habit of running into me," he said, jokingly.

I smiled at him. "Have you seen Loki?"

"Actually, he sent me to get you," Thor replied. I nodded and he rushed me off to wherever we were going. We arrived at throne room, which was locked after us as soon as we entered. The king, queen, Warriors Three, Sif, my father and Loki were already there. They didn't notice us enter because they were too busy talking about battle strategies. Thor joined in so I just tried to listen to everyone's ideas. They couldn't decide whether we should surprise Thanos from behind or face him full on. Loki and my father wanted to keep me safe while the Warriors Three thought I should help fight. I learned that Thanos and his posse were just arriving from the Bifrost. The cacophony was too much. I decided to give them my own input.

"Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could. They were silent and turned to look at me. "That's better. If it's alright, I'd like to be a part of this meeting."

The king was hesitant, but he nodded his consent.

"Now, since this whole thing is my fault, I will decide what is going to happen to me. I will not let Thanos kidnap me again, that is certain. It is my duty to protect this realm and that is exactly what I'm going to do," I started, "I will start out on top of the palace with a bow and arrow and shoot several of his minions without him seeing. He will wonder where the arrows are coming from and will blame the nearest person. Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three will prepare to face them head on and Thanos will turn his attention to you. Do not kill Thanos. He's mine. Once you kill his minions, I will appear behind him and challenge him myself. It would also be best if you captured Fenrir. Kill him if you may, though I would enjoy taunting him. Father, you will protect the king and queen here. If anything goes wrong, you are our back up. Understood?"

Of course, there were protests. They thought it was suicide and that I'd be killed when I duel Thanos.

"You don't know the things he can do," Loki pleaded.

"Actually, yes I do," I retorted, "Now, are we clear? This is the plan."

Reluctantly, everyone agreed. "Good," I said. I ran as fast as I could to the stairs that lead to the roof. Everyone else ran to their stations. Except one.

"Skylar!" I heard a call behind me and I stopped and turned around.

"There is no time, Loki. We have to defeat Thanos," I said firmly. Now I was the one sounding harsh.

"I can't let you do this. What if I lose you?" Loki responded, worried. I loosened up a bit.

"I'm not going to die, Loki. I promise."

"But what if you do?" he whispered. Sighing, I cupped his face.

"I won't," I whispered back, "Now, go. They need you."

He looked at me with frightened eyes. I gave him one last long kiss before the battle before running to my station.

The sight of Asgard was magnificent. I would stay up there forever if I could. But I couldn't. Sighing, I looked below me and sure enough, Thanos and his posse of about 50 were heading toward the palace. My team was situated below, waiting for him. When Thanos reached them, he started talking, but I could not hear what was being said. I assumed it was something about me. I took a deep breath and formed a metal bow with some arrows on my back. I drew back the first one and aimed at one of Thanos's minions. Letting it fire, I started the battle.

It hit him square in the chest and I soon shot another arrow at another minion. Thanos had not noticed my hiding place. After killing 10 minions, I ducked behind a pillar on the roof. I heard him raging below, like I thought he would. Peeking out, I saw my team start to fight him. Step 2 was going as planned. Quickly, I ran back down the stairs to the battle scene. As I predicted, Thor held off Thanos, though he didn't kill him, while the others killed his minions. Fenrir was being held back by the Warriors Three. When Thanos was the only one alive, I appeared at his back.

"Miss me?" I asked, smirking. He whipped around and glared at me.

"So there's my little prize," he growled, "All prepped for delivery."

"I am not your prize, Thanos. I believe you will find that you will be mine," I retorted.

He growled again and we started circling each other. My suit of steel was now on my body and I made my bow and arrows disappear to form a long sword instead. We walked, our eyes never parting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the team, along with Fenrir, back up to give us space.

"You really want to do this?" Thanos asked, mockingly.

"I've come too far for anything else," I responded coldly.

As soon as I said that, he jumped. Using his spear-like weapon, he tried to jab at me but I jumped away easily. While he was about to land another blow, I hit his back armor with the flat of my sword. He stumbled but quickly straightened and sent a burst of magic my way. I fell back, landing several feet away. Picking myself up, I heard Thanos give a dry laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocked.

"Just warming up," I hissed.

The fight went on for several minutes, neither of us gaining an advantage. Several times, when I was hit, I saw Loki step out to help but only to be held back by Thor. My body was getting sore and I had bruises everywhere. Thanos's magic caused me to weaken but I always managed to escape a blow. Blood leaked down from a cut on my cheek when I had unfortunately lost concentration of my suit and it disappeared. But Thanos was injured, too. He was bleeding in small places; my blows didn't do too much damage.

As a last ditch effort, I materialized a bunch of mini daggers in the air and pointed them at Thanos. When I let them fly at him, he used magic to create a shield, the daggers bouncing off it. I was breathing hard and my body lagged, but I would not give up. Since I wasn't completely focused, Thanos took the opportunity to cast a bigger spell that knocked me to the ground. My energy was depleted and I didn't have enough to get up. He stalked toward me, spear in hand.

I froze. My body literally couldn't move. I was too weak and I couldn't defend myself. Thanos would impale me and I would die. I'd be dead. You know what they say about your life flashing before your eyes before you die? Well, it's true. I saw every memory, every event that had ever happened. My parents leaving me, my uncle, meeting Loki, the training arena, getting kidnapped, being rescued, last night, and now. I had promised Loki I wouldn't die, but now I wasn't so sure. This was it. I would never see anyone I loved ever again. Never get to tell them how much I love them.

As Thanos got closer, I calmed myself, knowing these were my last moments. He smirked at me and aimed his spear.

"Hope your death is painful," he said icily before he threw that spear and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain.

That never came. I opened my eyes to see no spear sticking out of me. I was alive. I was alive! But then I saw what had stopped the spear.

Loki.

The spear was piercing him right through the heart. He fell to the ground beside me. Sif and Thor rushed to restrain Thanos. Suddenly regaining my strength, I pushed myself off the ground and leaned over Loki, whispering frantically.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. This can't be happening!" I said. I brushed the dirt off Loki's face and eyed the damage. I broke off the long end of the spear, only leaving a short amount still in Loki. I knew taking the spear out would just be worse. "Please be okay!"

He gasped, blood starting to fill his mouth. I could tell he was trying to talk but I shushed him.

"No! Don't talk. Shhhhh. You're going to be alright. You hear me? If you die I will resurrect you and then kill you again for leaving me," I said rapidly.

He shook his head and spoke. "No. It's meant to be this way. It was always like this. I saved you. And I would gladly do it again." He winced in pain, straining himself.

"Stop, you're hurting yourself! The healers will come and you'll be fine. We'll be together. Yes? Forever, you and me," I whispered, tears rolling down my face.

He shook his head again before slowly bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek. I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek, my tears falling down his hand.

"I love you, Skylar," he said so quiet I could barely hear.

I took a break in my crying and answered him. "I love you, too, Loki."

With a final smile and stroke on my cheek, he faded into unconsciousness. Immediately, I called for help. Healers came running and he was transported to the healing room. Thanos and Fenrir were taken away to the dungeons, leaving me all alone, crying on the ground in the rain that had just decided to pour.

I couldn't believe he was gone. I'd only known him for a month but it felt as if I'd known him all my life. Never again will we have happy moments. Never again will I be happy. I could not be happy with him gone. He was a part of me now. A part of me had just died. And all for me. He saved my life. It could have been me that died. But it wasn't. And I'd never get the chance to thank him.

I don't know how long I stayed out there, but I was sopping wet. I saw Thor coming to get me and I willingly let him help me along to my room. We didn't speak at all on the way, enjoying the silence. Once there, I fell down on my bed and resumed crying.


	23. Chapter 22

**So this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed! It was a looooong journey but I made it wooh! i hope you like this chapter and I would still enjoy reviews! I don't think I'll be writing another story in the near future so this is probably goodbye for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Time had passed and all I had done was pace. The healers had not updated me on what was going on with Loki and I was going insane with worry. Every time I went to see them, the healers wouldn't let me. I spoke to no one. I shut myself in my room, despising being outside. All I thought about was Loki. And the more I thought, the more convinced I was that the healers couldn't save him. It had been two weeks with no news. Two weeks. I saw Thor and my father wandering the halls, but they never looked at me. They just kept walking silently with their heads down.

One day, I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, mind blank. This had become a recent habit. All of a sudden, the door was opened, causing me to jump in shock. Thor walked in with a very neutral expression on his face.

"There is someone to see you, Lady Skylar," he said simply.

"I don't want to see them," I replied, looking back at the ceiling.

"I think you may" was the response.

Sighing, I stood up and walked to Thor. "Take me to them," I grumbled.

He nodded and began to lead me through the castle. After a very silent walk, we reached the gardens. I grew melancholy. I remembered that I had first seen the gardens with Loki. The thought made me sigh as I looked to Thor.

"What are we doing here?" I asked quietly.

Thor nodded in the direction of the fountain. "The person that wants to see you is over there." And with that, he turned and walked off the direction we came from. I sighed once more and stalked toward the fountain, dreading to see the person that was so desperate to see me.

Reaching the fountain, I saw the person just standing behind it with a huge smile on his face.

"Loki!" I screamed with joy and ran as fast as I could to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "You're alive!" I buried my face in his body, taking in his familiar scent. Without my permission, tears of joy started running down my cheeks.

"Yes, love, I am very much alive," he said, hugging me back just as tightly.

"You were dead! But now you're here! The doctors wouldn't let me see you but I waited and waited!" I said quickly. I was so happy to have him back in my arms. Loki pulled away to cup my face.

"They wanted to wait to tell you until I returned to full health," he said, "I am sorry."

I shook my head. "All I care about now is that you are here. You died, Loki. I thought I'd never see you again. I don't think I could have lived on without you."

"But I'm here now, my love. Now, you can live." Loki smiled softly and caressed my cheek with care. "The healers fixed my wound easily and with the help of a little magic, I was back on my feet again."

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. Loki wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you for saving me. If it was not for you, I would be dead. I owe you so much. Just tell me what you want."

Loki shushed me and shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. I don't want anything. I only want you."

I looked up at Loki, complete love and gratitude in my eyes. My day had turned from a horrible mess to a bright reunion. I could live in peace without having to wonder if I'd ever love again. Because I had found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"I love you, Loki," I whispered softly.

"I love you, too, my star," he replied. We both leaned in for a kiss and got what we desired: a fierce, passionate kiss full of longing and need. He pulled me closer and my hands tangled themselves in his hair, not caring who saw.

Unfortunately, we were cut off by a cleared throat. Everyone was standing in front of the fountain, smiling at us. Thor, my father, Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Loki and I smiled at each other and looked back at them.

"You knew he was better all along, didn't you?" I asked them.

Thor smiled even brighter. "Guilty as charged. We wanted you to be surprised."

"I was surprised, alright," I said with a laugh.

Loki spoke up. "Good surprise?" he asked only to me.

"Good surprise," I confirmed, knowing I was in for the future of a life time.


End file.
